Magic of the Heart
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: It seems Hiei and Kurama are going to Hogwarts! Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? Heck, will Harry and his crew find out anything about their 'thing' for eachother! And he-who-must-not-be-named lurking in the bowels... yay? r&r! FINALLY UPDATED! TWO P
1. Default Chapter

Title: Magic of the Heart  
  
Author: ALL GABBI, BABY!!  
  
Summary: It seems Hiei and Kurama are going to Hogwarts! Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? Heck, will Harry and his crew find out anything about their 'thing' for eachother?! And he-who-must-not-be-named lurking in the bowels... yay?  
  
Rating: PG, for now. Probably will go up...  
  
Warnings: Light Hiei/Kurama  
  
Notes: I finished Phoenix! *notices no one cares* whatever, I am back to being obsessed with HP! Well, since I love YYH and HP, I decided to write this. It takes place, I guess, after the fifth year... no... more like MY version of the fifth year. They're 15, right? Whatever. No Umbridge, I'll tell you that! This is what happens when I have the right to write...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"WHAT ARE WE DOING?!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"We... are going to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardary," Kurama answered calmly.  
  
"WHY?!" Hiei screamed just as loud.  
  
"Because there is dark energies around that school."  
  
"Oh, really? Okay, fine. Koenma sent us, right?"  
  
"Right, Hiei, right..."  
  
***********Off to Hogwarts!***************  
  
After much searching for things in Diagon Alley (and much Kurama being confused for a girl) they were done.   
  
And then it was time to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, would you hurry up, Hiei!" Koenma yelled as they ran to the train station. The 'group' was to wish them off.  
  
"Argh! Kuwabara! Stop playing with my owl!" Hiei yelled furiously.  
  
The group turned to see Kuwabara had tried to poke Hiei's owl.  
  
"Kuwa-chan! Stop it!" Yukina yelled.  
  
"Oh, hai..."   
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and they walked to Platform 9.  
  
"Where's Platform 9 and 3/4?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama smirked. "You don't listen at all, so you?"  
  
Hiei growled. "'Course I do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hogwarts students I presume?" said a voice.  
  
The twosome turned to see a woman with red hair, a young girl with the same, and a pair of boys with black and red hair.  
  
"Hai... er... yes," Kurama said, accidently speaking in Japanese.  
  
"Oh, lovely, there's the way," the woman pointed to the... pole?!  
  
"Come, Hiei!" Kurama yelled, "Let our adventure in Hogwarts--BEGIN!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Crappy, I know, It'll get better, just R&R, K? 


	2. Take that Malfoy!

Gabbi: Wow... I AM GGGGGGGOOOOOODDDD!  
  
Harry: *looks over her should* Whatever...  
  
Gabbi: Wai! You are as mean as the anime boys!  
  
Hiei: I can get used to that...  
  
Gabbi: Kurama! Can you reply to the reviews so I can kick Harry and Hiei's butts?  
  
Kurama: Umm... sure?  
  
Gabbi: Thankies.  
  
Kurama: ...okay...:  
  
Karen Rhine- Gabbi has gotten attached to your reviewing... she got disapointed that you didn't review The War of Light and Dark. I suggest you do, it's better than you might think... yes, Hiei has an owl. Think what he would do it he had a cat O_O that wouldn't go well with me. Well, the Snape and Draco thing. Let's face it. It's Gabbi we're talking about. You know she'll do something bizarre.  
  
Hieis2dreamer- Gabbi lives to serve. She's writing more. Like the way you put it. Anything with Hiei is quite good.  
  
liztheryoubakurafan- I think you reviewed Ice Kiss or something... Nice to see an old reviewer.  
  
lyn/lin- You know, your name was one of the demons in The Day Malik Died? I figured you would want to know. The chapters are to be longer. That was only the intro. We wanted SOMEWHAT of a cliffhanger.  
  
sheenagami- When we saw your name pop up on the review we got phyced. Thanks for the review! You always have funny reviews!  
  
...that's all, right Gabbi?  
  
Gabbi: *has katana out* Hmm...? Oh, right... okay... let's start!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting new Faces  
  
***  
  
After much confusion and disterbances (Hiei had crashed into several ugly people whom even he was scared by) they made it into the train.   
  
They sat in an empty cabin and relaxed.  
  
"...don't worry Yuki... I know Kuwabara scared you... I am sorry..."  
  
"Hiei, are you talking to your owl?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much."  
  
Kurama stifled a laugh. They had to learn alot of English over the summer. Now he was in a habit of talking in it and Hiei did, too.  
  
"'Cuse us, but is this cabin filled up?"  
  
The two demons looked up. There was the rehead and brunette again.  
  
"Sorry... our friend forgot to save us a seat!" one of them said.  
  
"Sure," Kurama said brightly.  
  
The two sat down.  
  
"Oh," the brunette said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"And I'm Ron," the redhead said.  
  
"Kurama," Kurama shook each of their hands.  
  
"And the other one?" Harry pointed to Hiei.  
  
"That's Hiei. He's had a rough day."  
  
"I'd say," Ron laughed, "He crashed into Malfoy's goons!"  
  
"...Malfoy...?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Harry said, "He's a real annoying guy. He has slicked-back blonde hair. Real mean. His fathers a... never mind..."  
  
Kurama nodded, "I see. I saw him, too."  
  
Hiei growled.  
  
"Well, you're charming," Ron murmered.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted.  
  
"He is..." Kurama said to himself, dreamy.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ah... ah... nothing...! He's... nothing..."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Ron and Harry looked at eachother.  
  
The food cart came and they all got some snacks.  
  
"Watch out for the booger, Kurama!" Ron warned as Kurama poured some of his Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in his hands.  
  
Kurama nodded as he took a red and pink one. "This shouldn't be booger..."  
  
Hiei bent over and sniffed it. "It's probably rose."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Scent," Hiei replied. "I have a good nose."  
  
Ron looked at the bean, "Wonder what roses taste like..."  
  
"Might as well try," Kurama said softly as he popped it in his mouth.  
  
He chewed slowly and smiled. "It tastes... good..."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah... it's really good."  
  
"Fox, of course you'll like it. It's roses," Hiei snorted.  
  
"Fox?" Ron asked, "What?"  
  
"I'm... uh..." Kurama thought of an excuse, "Smart. Sly. Like a fox."  
  
"Makes sense," Harry said, starting to eat another bean. "Hey, Hiei, what's this one?"  
  
Hiei sniffed. "Keep that away from your mouth."  
  
"Why, what is it?"  
  
"You really don't wanna know."  
  
"Well, well, well..." a sick voice rang through the boys' ears, "Is it the boy that crashed into my good friend. Oh, what's this? Potter and Weasly, too? Oh my, a new face! What are you doing surrounded by a whole mess of men, girl?"  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth. 'That must be the 4th person who called me a girl TODAY...'  
  
"I beg your pardon," Kurama said politely, "But I am a boy."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The voice was from that sick blonde, Draco Malfoy. Oh, and his goons were there.  
  
"So, what is your name, brat?" (he was refering to Hiei).  
  
"...Hiei..." Hiei grumbled.  
  
Draco flinched at the fact that such a deep voice came from such a small being.  
  
"Hmph. I suppose you think you are high and mighty, right, Hiei?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you crash into my good friend?"  
  
"He was in the way."  
  
"Who do you think you are crashing into him?"  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"I suppose you are a first year?"  
  
"At a sixth-year level."  
  
"Whatever. I bet you don't even have a wand."  
  
"I do. And a katana that can shread you."  
  
"You probably can't even hold it."  
  
"I have used it to cut more demons than you can count."  
  
"Is that so? Care to show me it?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Hiei started for the trunk he had his katana in.  
  
"HIEI! DON'T!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"And why not?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You'll be expelled before you even get to the school!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Okay, fine," Hiei growled, glancing at Malfoy.  
  
"Hmm... seems your friend has a point," Draco snapped, "Wouldn't want you out before you get in..."  
  
"You. Shut..." Hiei started to form a punch, but Harry caught it. "Stop it, Hiei. Don't waist your time on him."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Okay."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Hah! What kind of attack was-"  
  
WHAM! Hiei kicked him... well... low...  
  
Malfoy gasped in pain and dropped to the floor. "Argh..."  
  
Hiei snorted and took his seat.  
  
"What happened here?!" a brunette girl walked to the once-prided Malfoy. "Harry! Ron! Who did this?!"  
  
"Umm... Hermione..." Ron said, "Meet Hiei."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM SOOO BAD!  
  
Harry: Okay, now you are okay to me.  
  
Gabbi: Cool! I'm okay!   
  
Hiei: Harry, your mind is trashed...  
  
Gabbi: No! It's fine!  
  
Harry: Malfoy got kicked in the balls! Lalalalala...  
  
Kurama: Please leave the sadistic youko authoress a review ^.~ 


	3. Hermione, Meet Hiei

*Gabbi, Harry, Hiei, Kurama, and Ron dancing*  
  
Everyone: WHHOOOO! GABBI DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!  
  
Gabbi: Oh yeah!!  
  
Let's kick it! Here's the replies:  
  
Karen Rhine- Harry agrees! Thankies for reading TWOLAD! It was a priceless scene to write! And Hiei with Snape, you'll have to see! ME AM CAPABLE!  
  
Tewks- Thankies!  
  
Everqueen- You got it! There will be more Hiei-kicking-Malfoy's-butt in the fic, don't you worry! I like the YYH/HP/RK crossover idea, I'll keep note of reading it. Or maybe you could E-mail it to me?  
  
Lyn/Lin- Don't worry. Your pename is the same as a demon's name in one of my fics, don't worry.  
  
Yayo- Everyone has been saying that...  
  
Hikaru- Awful long laugh, ne? Okay, the DADA teach will shock you... it will... and there is more...  
  
HIEIhotsauce- Eck! Okay!  
  
Pixie Ayanami- I'll keep that in mind  
  
Nabooru Tempest of Fate- OMG! I love your fic All About Soul! Harry is going to be rather shocked...  
  
Eli Lowe- I know  
  
The Mouse of Anon- Okay! No jellybean thingy!  
  
summer phyco- Yeah... Hiei talking to a bird is OOC... I guess this is alittle OOC... but funn!  
  
YES! We have sooo many reviews! We are loved!  
  
Kurama: The people were cheering for you Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Can't see why not.  
  
Harry: You are so cool, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Ain't it the truth.  
  
Gabbi: Your head is getting too big!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
NOTE TO DARK_CHICK981- I have taken you into consideration. I do not intend to encluding everything, bt I'll keep some of your traits.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Magic of the Heart: Chapter 3 Hiei, Meet Hermione  
  
"Oh my..." Hermione kept on repeating, "YOU...?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted, his body all relaxed on the chair.  
  
"It was wicked, Hiei!" Ron cheered, "You kicking Malfoy in the-"  
  
"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Malfoy will-"  
  
Malfoy got up and staggered away.  
  
Hermione lowered her voice. "Malfoy will tell someone. He probably will wait until we get to the school to tell about you, Hiei, then all the teachers will look after you and anythng you do wrong..."  
  
Hiei snorted, "So? Who cares? It doesn't matter to me..."  
  
Kurama moaned, "Hiei..."  
  
"You are one heck of a 'free spirit'..." Hermione murmured. "Don't you care?"  
  
"I guess..." Hiei smirked, "But I didn't even ask to be in Hogwarts. I was assigned to. And Kurama told me..."  
  
"...Hiei..." Kurama pushed him lightly back.  
  
Ron saw this gesture, a little distirbed, but figured 'Eh, I probably did it to Harry once of twice and didn't notice...'  
  
Hermione snorted. "Good. At least someone knows where I am coming from... what is your name?"  
  
"Kurama," Kurama shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"An honor to meet you, Kurama," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Kurama said simply, picking up a book from the ground and reading it.  
  
"Oh! You've gotten the paperback of 'Hogwarts: A History'?!" Hermione gasped. "Where on Earth did you get that?"  
  
"Bookstore in," Kurama smirked, putting the book closer to his face, covering his emerald eyes.  
  
Hermione gave him one of those 'I think I might just like you' faces and walked away.  
  
"Harry..." Ron whispered, "I think Hermione likes him..."  
  
"Maybe," Harry said. "Maybe, but let's not worry about that..."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
***  
  
"Well, here we are, HOGWARTS!" Ron announced to everyone, "OH YES!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama stared at it. "It's... a castle..."  
  
"Of course!" Harry laughed.  
  
They made their way to the main hall and waited for the real intros to start.  
  
"Wait... if you are new students... don't you have to go to see the sorting hat?" Harry asked.  
  
"...no..." Kurama whispered. "We were told to go to Griffindor."  
  
"Oh, cool! That's where we are!" Ron laughed.  
  
"...fasinating..." was all Hiei grunted.  
  
Then the sorting hat was placed and he began his song:  
  
*~Fate has sent many,  
  
Down a long a winding road,  
  
And some learn down it that,  
  
You can not control,  
  
Some have burned,  
  
Some have died,  
  
And some has suceeded,  
  
But the question is,  
  
Will this be you?  
  
Trust in friends,  
  
They can save,  
  
Trust the enemy,  
  
You can save,  
  
What you once think is right,  
  
Is only another's pure delight,  
  
I sort you out,  
  
So you can see,  
  
What you are to be drawn in Fate,  
  
Death comes to all,  
  
But will you make it worth it?  
  
Griffindor,  
  
Sytherin,  
  
Hufflepuff,  
  
Ravenclaw,  
  
Nobility,  
  
Strength,  
  
Kindness,  
  
Intellegance,  
  
Will Fate befall you,  
  
Or help you?~*  
  
(A/N: I wrote it^^ I want to know if that was good...)  
  
"The Sorting Hat's song is nore serious, eh, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's more serious..."  
  
"What you are to be drawn in Fate/Death will come to all/But will you make it worth it?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"It makes you wonder," Hiei smirked.  
  
They were silenced as McGonagall stood up, naming all the First Years.  
  
Then, when the was over, the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up to give his speech:  
  
"Welcome first years and all the other, older, students! Oh, yes, please, give a warm welcome to our high-ranked students, Hiei and Kurama, who have came here in order to help and learn here!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama shyly stood up and waved.  
  
The school applauded.  
  
"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said, his hlf-moon glasses glinting, "And we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! She is much better from Ubmbridge!"  
  
He turned to the empty chair not too far from him, "Presenting, Hi-Chan!"  
  
A girl with shocking red eyes and blue hair stood up, "Yup! I don't go by alast name! Hiya, people of Hogwarts! I am Gabbi, but I prefer you call me Hi-Chan! I am a half-youko. Which means I am a practial Demon Fox! Okay, well, I have been studying last year for all that I need to know, and, well... you'll find out more in lessons!"  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "Yes. And also, first years, STAY OUT OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!"  
  
He looked at the school, "Now then, it's very late. Get to bed and be prepared for lessons tomorrow!"  
  
"THAT is our DADA teacher?" Ron whispered as the walked to their dorms.  
  
"She seems... strange..." Hermione murmured.  
  
"She's a youko. Youkos are crazy," Hiei said simply.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama hit him.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't ask.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
And so, another chappie closes. R&R to find out what will happen. The next chapter will shock you... THAT NIGHT... 


	4. Nightmares of Fragile Minds

Gabbi: Love ya peoples! *throws roses to everyone*  
  
Aunt Petunia: HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROSE BUSHES?!  
  
Harry: Gabbi! I'm going to get into trouble. WHY ARE WE AT PRIVET DRIVE?!  
  
Gabbi: Oh! *zips to her house* There. Happy?  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Where were you?  
  
Gabbi: Places.  
  
Harry: Oh, it's my turn to reply to reviews?  
  
Gabbi: Bloody well right.  
  
Harry: okay...:  
  
brittannie- You'll see... you'll see... *Gabbi hands rose*  
  
Tewks- Thank you! *Gabbi throws rose*  
  
Kurama: Can I take the next one?  
  
Harry: Okay...  
  
Kurama:  
  
Silvermane- Thank you for the advice! I definetly will use it! *throws rose*  
  
Harry:  
  
Dragonblade- Everyone says Hiei's quote at the end was funny.  
  
Sheenagami- CHOTTO MATTE, wait... did I say that...? What the heck does that mean?  
  
Kurama: Wait a minute.  
  
Harry: Oh, okay... CHOTTO MATTE! You got Hiei's joke! great! *throws his own rose*  
  
Thu666- Eh, Gabbi isn't a graphic Hiei/Kurama writer. Don't expect anything much. Like them naked in a bed or something.  
  
Gabbi: Thank you, Harry...  
  
Harry: ^_^ *throws rose*  
  
Lyn/Lin- Wow. You make us feel special.  
  
Gabbi: *takes all the other roses* FOR THE REST OF THE PEOPLE! *throws them* WE HAVE 31 REVIEWS! BOOYAH!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Chapter IV: Nightmares of Fragile Minds  
  
That night Harry and Ron made their way to their new dorm. They revamped the whole place, and now every four-five boys had a seperate bathroom and room. Less congestion.  
  
"Harry..." Ron said, "...did you notice something about Hiei and Kurama...?"  
  
"Is this the joke?" Harry asked.  
  
"No!" Ron yelled, his voice echoing. "No!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"They are... close..."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, putting his arm around Ron's. "So? We can do that too."  
  
"You know what I mean! Close!"  
  
"And we're not?"  
  
"Not that close! Love close!"  
  
"Love close?"  
  
"Yes! Love close! You know 'I love you close' GAY, HARRY, GAY!"  
  
"I have no clue where you get that idea. Ron, it's rude to suspect those things."  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Oh come on..."  
  
"You don't get it?"  
  
"Touchie, Feelie, Touchie, Feelie..."  
  
Harry started to poke him in random places.  
  
"STOP THAT!"  
  
"Sorry... but really... I don't see anything..."  
  
"Whatever! I'm sure they'll say they do if we ask them!"  
  
"...in your words...'You are becoming a nutter'..."  
  
"Harry... I am not even surprised if we see them in the same bed by the morning!"  
  
"EWW! Ron, don't even think that! That is just plain SICK!"  
  
"What? It's what I-"  
  
"Oh thank God, we are here..." Harry sighed.  
  
They walked to their new dorm.   
  
"Wow..." they breathed.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Ron, Harry!" said a now-familiar voice.  
  
"Kurama! Hey! You got our dorm!" Harry yelled. "Great!"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said nervously, "...hey... is Hiei here..."  
  
"Sleeping here, but he's busy mailing something or something like that... maybe hitting on the DADA teacher," Kurama joked.  
  
"See..." Harry whispered to Ron, "...your theories are wrong, Ron."  
  
Ron sighed. "So where's my bed?"  
  
"There," Kurama pointed to one on the other side of the wall his was. "I am by this window. Hiei's on the other window, Harry, yours is by Ron's."  
  
"Did you say 'on the window'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Knowing him he'll want to sleep on the windowsill," Kurama said, "then maybe the bed if he can't fit. It's a weird shape."  
  
"He SLEEPS on windowsills..." Ron murmured.  
  
"And trees, but he can't do that so windowsills for the year," Kurama grinned.  
  
"Back," Hiei said, coming from where ever he was.  
  
"Where were you?" the other two asked.  
  
"I sent a letter to Yukina," Hiei said.  
  
"Your sister?" Kurama asked. "Did you tell her yet?"  
  
"Me? Tell her... not really..." Hiei stammered.  
  
"You mean, she doesn't know you are her sister?" Ron asked.  
  
Hiei breifly explained the whole 'Forbidden Child' thing, taking out the demons and islands and things. So it was rather mild.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I'm going to bed.  
  
"Me too," Harry said.  
  
Hiei soundlessly curled up on the windowsill.  
  
Ron went to bed.  
  
***  
  
At about 3 Harry heard something.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked up to the ceiling. He heard a soft wimpering.  
  
"...who...?"  
  
He turned to Kurama's side of the room. Kurama was sitting up, what looked like a shadow in his arms.  
  
"...Is that Hiei?!" Harry whispered. "What is the matter..."  
  
He heard them:  
  
"...Hiei...don't worry..."  
  
"...it hurts, K'rama..."  
  
"...I understand, Hiei, but what can we do? The hospital wing won't be able to help you. Here, take this. Cough into it. Not on me."  
  
'What is the matter with Hiei?' Harry thought, 'is he sick?'  
  
He heard Hiei's muffled coughs.  
  
"Why did this have to happen, Kurama? I should've just..."  
  
"Shh. Go to sleep. We need you."  
  
Harry saw Kurama place Hiei in his bed and himself go back to sleep.  
  
'What is going on?' 


	5. Letters to No One

Gabbi: *hyper* I am soo happy! *neighs like a horse*  
  
Kurama: Translation; Gabbi has earned 41 reviews. And she saw Seabiscut and loved it.  
  
Gabbi: This is the best... *NEIGH*  
  
Kurama: She thanks you all.  
  
Gabbi: HIEI! *snort*  
  
Kurama: It's Hiei's turn to reply to reviews.  
  
Hiei: saa...:  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- YOU GAVE HER WHAT?!  
  
Gabbi: Hee... exploding potatoes! Dozo!  
  
Hiei: -_-;  
  
Silvermane- Kurama is working on that... curse this fanfic writer...  
  
Sheenagami- Glad someone cares.  
  
Everqueen- Gabbi will do. I guess you like seeing me in pain...  
  
Gabbi: take this *hands rose*  
  
Hiei: Oh...  
  
KoorimeHiei- *throws rose* Okay...  
  
Karasu--  
  
Kurama: EEEE! *hides behind Gabbi-Seabiscut*  
  
Gabbi-Seabiscut: Nay?  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes*  
  
Karasu- Okay, Seabiscut will. Glad you enjoy...  
  
Gabbi-Seabiscut: *nods*  
  
Hiei: Good horse...  
  
Brittannie- Okay! We will! But do you really want it to end... I mean... you know...  
  
Gabbi-Seabiscut: n.n  
  
Hiei: Oh forget it! Everyone was all 'Please review!' So shouldn't we?!  
  
Gabbi-Seabiscut: NAY! n.n;  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Magic of the Heart, Chapter V: Letters to No one  
  
***  
  
Harry couldn't sleep the rest of the night. He kept on thinking of what he saw.  
  
At breakfast, he couldn't eat. He was still wondering.  
  
"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you, Harry!" Ron asked. "This food is so good today! Why aren't you eating it?"  
  
"...not hungry..."   
  
"You should eat. Are you feeling okay?" Kurama asked.  
  
"He's just not hungry," Hermione said, eating a bit of toast.  
  
"...Hey, Hiei, you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Hiei looked up, a little pink tinting his cheeks. "...huh...?"  
  
"Don't think I didn't see Kurama tucking you in last night," Ron winked.  
  
'He saw it too?!' Harry thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
Hermione just stared. "Oh, Ron..."  
  
"I dunno wha happened before that, but whatever did, Kurama tuked you into bed."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Tsk, tsk... one shouldn't spred rumors about people..."  
  
Harry was confused now, 'Is he kidding? Or was I really imagining it?'  
  
Ron's ears went a bit of red, but then the owls came.  
  
The soft pattering of mail, Daily Prophets, and howlers galore came amongst all the students.  
  
Hermione payed the owl, and started to read.  
  
Kurama opened his letter from Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama read his first:  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
How's it at Hogwarts? Is Hiei behaving (I dunno... Kuwabara told me to put that it)? Well, we know that this is only your first real day of school, but we wanted to make sure you guys lived the night. Any hot babes there? Anyways, is Hiei okay? He and that illness he's gotten... well... ja ne! And reply!  
  
Your friends,  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Harry looked at the letters he had. No Sirius this year. It was rather depressing.  
  
Ron was glad that he didn't screw up this year.  
  
Hermione was still reading.  
  
Harry just sighed.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?!"  
  
"What's the matter?" the boys asked.  
  
"Read this," Hermione said.  
  
They all looked at the page.  
  
DEMONS ARE RUNNING RABID IN HOWARTS  
  
It has officially come to conclution that Hogwarts has gone to the dog. Demons that is. The hiring of the new DADA teacher, Gabbi "Hi-Chan" Martino, a half-youko and the arrival of two new students, Kurama, another youko, and Hiei, a Jaganashi, have raised some eyebrows. "I think Dumbledore has gone nutter." claims Corneilious Fudge. "Demons... what a crazy thing to allow..."  
  
Some people are happy about the arrival of demons. Especially youkos. In fact, a new branch in the Ministiy of Magic has been open. The Studies of Denomic Natures, or SODN. "It shows that all wizards can finally join Hogwarts," claims an anyonomous witch, "And allowing Hiei is very noble."  
  
Sources say that Hiei is the rumored Forbidden Child, a half-breed of a fire demon and an ice demon. Kurama is supposidly the once-theif Youko Kurama. If this is true, they must be watched carefully. Enma Daijo Jr, Koenma of Spirit World, has claimed that they were told to go to Hogwarts in order to study, learn, and maybe even smite he-who-must-not-be-named. "They are excellent fighters and great friends. They wouldn't kill anyone."  
  
Miss Martion, on the other hand, is very perky and happy to be a part of Hogwarts and the whole Forbidden Child and Theif to be arriving at Hogwarts. "This is so cool!" she claims, "I mean, they might teach me something!"  
  
This writer has no real comment on this. I personally think that this is mad!  
  
~Brenda B.  
  
"Why I never!" Harry yelled.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just stared.  
  
How did they know?!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
R&R! NEIGH! 


	6. Let Your Dreams Rock You

Harry: *sniffles*  
  
Gabbi: Aw... what's the matter, Harry?  
  
Harry: Me got yelled.   
  
Gabbi: *looks at review* oh...  
  
Kurama: This is wrong. There is no reason to flame at poor Harry... oh well...  
  
Gabbi: Kay sera, sera.  
  
Hiei: ?  
  
Gabbi: Whatever happens, happens.  
  
Harry: Whose turn is it to reply?  
  
Gabbi: Mes!  
  
lenda- Thank yous! I am a writing!  
  
sparkz- LOL! I will!  
  
Legolas19- Hn. I will  
  
Hiei: STOP QUOTING ME!  
  
Kurama: Calm down!  
  
Gabbi: Okay...  
  
The Serpent Guardian- Thank you. I am sorry, alot of my fics are rushed under presure, but I promise that this chapter will be more easier to read. Heh.  
  
Lyn/Lin- Okay~!  
  
Brittannie- Okies!  
  
Hieis2dreamer- okay!  
  
Yami Krissy- That you shall find out.  
  
RurouniFan- Thanks. Yeah, that's what I told her. Of course I'll keep it at the PG-13 rank. I do not dare R, I have that Karasu's Girl with that rating. It won't be as bad as some will think. No lemon, but violence. Think Phoenix...  
  
Kurama: Well! We did well. Everqueen, wherever you are, E-mail RurouniFan...  
  
Gabbi: Okay, let's go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart Chapter 8: Let Your Dreams Rock You...  
  
Gabbi: Hey! Jake is here!  
  
Kurama: Jake?  
  
Gabbi: Jake, meet Kurama. Kurama, this is my dog!  
  
Jake: Bark?  
  
***  
  
*~*  
  
Dreams,  
  
Are ment for those who dare,  
  
Destiny may never be fully understood.  
  
Dreams,  
  
May kill you.  
  
As long as you don't believe.  
  
Dare to,  
  
They might kill you as well,  
  
So the question is,  
  
Are you a dreamer?  
  
Or nothing?  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone couldn't believe it. Ron and Harry didn't even think about the fact that Hiei and Kurama hid the fact they were demons.  
  
But Hermione did.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.  
  
"We didn't want to risk anything..." Kurama said. "It is dangerous if we tell that we are demons, you know."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, worriedly.  
  
Harry and Ron were still staring, drool slightly forming.  
  
"Oh God! Pay attention!" Hermione whacked them.  
  
"Oh!" they yelled.  
  
Kurama and Hiei felt sweatdrops form on their heads. "Err..."  
  
Hermione finished her food, not talking to any of the boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So? What's our first class today?" Ron asked, streching.  
  
"Hmm..." Kurama looked at his scheduele. "I have... Divination... Hiei, too."  
  
"Us, too," Harry and Ron said. "Hermione probably does, too."  
  
"That's why we had to get these dream interpritation books, right?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said.  
  
***AT DIVINATION***  
  
They found out that Trelawney was placed back as the Divination teacher. It was one of those things you didn't know whether to laugh or cry about, you know?  
  
She looked... different... it was the same Trelawney, but her head was rather drooped and this glassy look was in her eyes.  
  
Hiei looked to see a shadow in the back of her.  
  
"...Kurama... do you see that?" he whispered.  
  
Kurama looked at the shadow, his face looked a bit squinted. He let out a laugh. "What... what is the DADA teacher doing here?!"  
  
It was. Hi-Chan walked by Trelawney. Trelawney looked at her, nervous. "What... what... do... do you want, Miss Martino?"  
  
"I have come..." Hi-Chan said in a dark voice, "...to fire you..."  
  
"NO!" Trelawney screamed. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
"Just kidding!" Hi-Chan laughed. "Geez, I just was wondering if I could speak to Hiei and Kurama for two seconds."  
  
"Fine," Trelawney sighed. "Jaganashi! Youko!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood up and followed Hi-Chan out.  
  
"Okay, first of all, you are NOT in trouble, I mean, really, this is the first day..." Hi-Chan started, which allowed Hiei and Kurama to sigh relief.  
  
"Heheheheheheh..." she snickered. "Well, in DADA today, I need some people to help. Only the best two wizards of Dark Arts per house can help. I know what you do. You are Reikai Tatien. I can trust you. Well, I need you guys to show off some abilities. Ya see, the classes have to learn to make a weapon out of things that just a wand. You understand?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded. "So you want us to show off some of our attacks?"  
  
"Basically," Hi-Chan said. "More towards Kurama. You being able to use plants. That is a really handy attack."  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow, "What I want to know, it if you can."  
  
Hi-Chan gave him a sly smile and winked. She walked towards a painting of a witch with a rose. She grabbed the whit rose (much to the paintings discuss) and screamed, "ROSE WEAPON NUMBER 1!"  
  
The white rose glowed and turned to a huge sword. She slung it across her shoulder. "Need I say more?"  
  
Kurama walked over to the teacher, shocked. "It... it..."  
  
"Cool, ne?" Hi-Chan winked. "I love this baby. I have other weapons. This one is one of my faves!"  
  
Kurama looked at her with a 'Holy Crap you gotta be kidding me' face.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Hn. Whatever."  
  
Hi-Chan looked at him. "Hiei, whatever you do at my class, don't burn anyone or anything. I will expose your secrets. ALL OF THEM."  
  
Hiei backed alittle, nervous. "Can... we go back...?"  
  
Hi-Chan nodded. "Git!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei ran back in to the class, nervous as heck.  
  
Trelawney looked at them, nervous. "Err..."  
  
"SORRY!" they yelled nervously.  
  
"Oh..." the teacher rolled her eyes as she said it. "Anyway, dreams have always been thought of as a way of telling the future for a normal person. Certain dreams ment certain things. Dying could mean that you were to lose something close. Flying could get your hopes up. I want you all to write in a journal, your dreams..."  
  
"...dreams..." Kurama whispered. "Oh no... Hiei!"  
  
Hiei looked at him, his face slightly pale.  
  
"...dreams?!"  
  
Harry and Ron noted the panick of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
'So I wasn't dreaming!' Harry thought, 'Hiei is sick or something! It is in his dreams! Whatever it it...'  
  
Trelawney noticed the one or two panicked students. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well... start reading the new volume of Dream Oracle. I am sure you will be facinated. The Ministry asked Hogwarts to have more information on more... topics..."  
  
Hiei lazily opened it. He looked at the first page. 'Dreams...' he thought. 'hn... new topics?!'  
  
He looked in the index, looking under 'J'.  
  
One of the first words was 'Jagan'.  
  
He smiled, about to open to the page that he was going to find the answer to his problems...  
  
...but then the teacher looked at him. "Jaganashi, llok at other things in your free time."  
  
Hiei nodded slowly and he went to chapter 1 like everyone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While everyone was going to DADA, Harry asked, "Why did you go to the back of the book?"  
  
Kurama knew what was to be the outcome and said, "He is used to reading the other way. Japanese, you know?"  
  
"Oh..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, we have looney Hi-Chan now," Ron snorted. "She is a real nutter, you know that?"  
  
"Hi-Chan?" Kurama asked, "Oh, come now, she is rather nice!"  
  
"Why did you two look like you saw a ghost when you got back to Divination?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She'll explain," Hiei said bluntly.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said quietly.  
  
***AT DADA***  
  
Everyone sat down for Hi-Chan to come.  
  
And she did, her robes dragging on the ground, but a bit of her youko tails were still visable.  
  
She faced her class and pounded her fists on the desk. "Awright! Hiei! Kurama! Please stand up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SO now we might just know what is bugging Hiei! And I have something in store for my class. But what'll happen? Review and you shall find out! 


	7. Of Lovers, Fighters, and Prayers

Gabbi: Yayness! We got 78 reviews!  
  
Kurama: How sucessful!  
  
Harry: Let's reply:  
  
DragonBlade- You shall see.  
  
Lyn/Lin- Main problem... well... Hiei is sick... umm... do not know...  
  
Slivermane1- You shall see... oh yes, you shall see...  
  
Yami Krissy- Indeed  
  
HIEIhotsauce- Thanks. You'll have to see whether your little friend dies or not. Guess we don't get the carnary creme...  
  
darkness flame youkai- Hopefully, you got alot to snack on as you read. This'll be nice and long, right Gabbi?  
  
Gabbi: yesss... *dreams about Sosuke*  
  
Harry:  
  
The Serpent Guardian- Wow... thank you sooo much!  
  
Amm- Sure. We'll do that.  
  
Empress Satori- You make the real Hi-Chan very happy.  
  
Gabbi: Hehehehehehehehe...  
  
Harry:  
  
RurouniFan- Thanks!  
  
Kurama Fangirl- Thank you for the comment! Hard to believe that Gabbi isn't getting all lemony...  
  
Gabbi: I... can't... WRITE A LEMON FOR MY LIFE! WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII....  
  
Harry Hiei Kurama: O_o;;  
  
Harry:  
  
Dark-Koomrie- Oh good lord...  
  
Nabooru the Tempest of Fate- You shall get what you want! You gave Gabbi what she wanted in All About Soul! You shall get what you want!  
  
Rath- Of course  
  
Storm Elf- Such an easy way of saying it.  
  
Karasu8- Alot of people like the name Karasu... why IS that?  
  
Hiei: He's a lousy stinkin' pervert.  
  
Kurama: *nods*  
  
Gabbi:... that wears a cool muzzle...  
  
Hiei: Gabbi, whose side are you on?  
  
Gabbi: Oh... sowy...  
  
Harry:  
  
sheenagami- ^_^  
  
Hieis2dreamer- ^_^  
  
DogsruleW- Hee hee  
  
Kurama-freak- We'll think about it.  
  
Krazy4- Wow... thanks  
  
Akai Kah'ghe- LOL  
  
Maruken- EEck! What is UP with this Kuronue dude?  
  
Kuronue: *runs into the room*  
  
Kurama: Ku-chan!  
  
Kuronue: WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Kurama: *becomes Youko* Youko.  
  
Kuronue: NO WAY! IT'S YOU!  
  
Kuronue and Kurama: *hug*  
  
Hiei: *gets sword* GET AWAY FROM HIM YA LOUSY STINKIN' PERVERTED KISAMA!  
  
Kuronue: *hears Maruken* GAH! *runs*  
  
Gabbi and Harry: *sweatdrops*  
  
Harry:  
  
FrogsDancer- Thanks.   
  
Glad that's over...  
  
Gabbi: Uh... yeah... is there a phycologist in the house?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart Chapter VII: Of Lovers, Fighters, and Prayers  
  
***  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked to the front of the class.  
  
SOme of the students made their comments.  
  
"Class," Hi-Chan said, "In DADA this year you are to learn about MORE than just spells that can save you from the likes of Voldemort- Oh for God's sake, stop fidgeting- and Death Eaters and such. What is to happen if your wand breaks or something? You'll have to find a substitute!"  
  
She took the pink rose from her desk. "ROSE WEAPON #6!"  
  
The rose became a small dagger.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"WOW!" everyone... I mean even Hiei and Kurama... gasped.  
  
"See? I only used a meer rose. You all can do something using simple objects. I know you all can."  
  
She looked at Kurama. "Kurama, please demonstrate."  
  
"Uh... sure..."  
  
He pulled a rose- much to the female part of class' glee- and yelled, Megumi Ogata's Japanese voice please, "ROOOOOOOSE WHIP!"  
  
(A/N: God help me...)  
  
"OH MY GOD!" everyone gasped, the long whip reaching the front row.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Good job, Kurama. You didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Hiei," Hi-Chan said.  
  
"Hai?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Give 'em a good fist of the mortal flame. Burn my classroom..."  
  
"Whatever," Hiei snorted, focasing his youki towards his fist.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the fist was engulped in black and green flames.  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
Hi-Chan smirked. "Boys, how 'bout a little demonstration outside?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
They all went outside.  
  
"Battle royale!" Hi-Chan said in a whacky English accent (A/N: If you listen to me talk, you know what I mean). "One-on-one-on-one. Take notes if possible, guys!"  
  
"START!" a student yelled.  
  
Kurama looked at Hi-Chan and Hiei. "Uh.. teacher... we have to..."  
  
"TAG!" Hi-Chan came from behind and chucked him to the ground. "NO HARD FIGHTIN'! BUT YA KNOW..."  
  
Kurama laughed to himself, "I should've known!"  
  
He took his whip and tried to strike Hi-Chan.  
  
She blocked easily, laughing her head off.  
  
"Wow! Teacher, you are fast!" Kurama commented.  
  
"Not bad yourself, Youko!" Hi-Chan chuckled.  
  
"Look out!" Hiei came from behind and chucked them to the ground.  
  
"HIEI!" the other two yelled.  
  
"Youkos are socialites," Hiei laughed. "I believe I won."  
  
Hi-Chan and Kurama stood up, bumps on their heads. "Yes... ya did..."  
  
The class just stared, Hermione's quill scratching on her scroll. "Amazing."  
  
"This whole time I thought demons were selfish jerks that only wanted power," said a student, "But they just wanna have fun."  
  
The rest of DADA evaporated in time.  
  
***  
  
"That was amazing!" Ron laughed as they went to the greenhouse.  
  
"I know! Hi-Chan is so funny!" Hermione chuckled, "You okay, Kurama?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurama smiled as he spoke.  
  
"It was interesting..." Hiei said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Harry noticed, but said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry sighed.  
  
"Okay," Hermione laughed, playfully pulling on Kurama's arm. "You should've won that thing, Kurama..."   
  
Kurama's face went red.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed.  
  
Hermione smirked and let go.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Ron yelled, "Stupid female hormones!"  
  
Hermione growled. "How dare you. I like Kurama, okay? So? He's not taken... I don't think..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at eachother, "Uh..."  
  
Ron lost it, "You CAN'T like Kurama, Hermione! He has Hiei! Let's face it, you can't beat Hiei!"  
  
Harry, Hiei and Kurama stared at him. "WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
Ron growled, "What? You don't think I notice. Harry, sorry, but I know when I see true love. I don't care! You two are in love, aren't ya?! You always change the subject or something when I mention it..."  
  
Hermione looked at Kurama, "Is this true?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Oh, we better!" Ron warned.  
  
Harry pulled Ron to a corner, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"  
  
Ron pouted, "What? I can't take it!"  
  
"You were okay in Dark Arts!"  
  
"So? I can't supress well, you know that!"  
  
"Oi..." Harry slapped his face. "You GOT to be kidding..."  
  
"Look, I am just saying that Hermione is losing it... she can't have Kurama... not her type anyway..."  
  
"Since when were you a matchmaker?"  
  
"ARGH! HARRY! JUST... oh god! We're going to be late!"  
  
Harry and Ron bolted to the green house.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome back!" Professor Sprout laughed all jolly. "It's great to see you all!"  
  
"...yeah..." the class replied.  
  
Kuram looked anxiously at the plants, naming them. "Oooh! I had no idea that they would have THAT..."  
  
"You sound like a child..." Hiei warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... oh! We each got 10 points for Grifindor for doing the thing so well!"  
  
"Oh... for the House Cup thing Harry rants about time-to-time...?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"That's cool..." Hiei sighed, sitting back.  
  
"Yup," Kurama leaned back as well. "Oooh... she's getting some foxnip!"  
  
"What in all realms is foxnip?!"  
  
"Hee hee, ya know that stuff Kuwabara's cat gets mental over?"  
  
"Oh Gods... you don't mean that's the equivilent of it?"  
  
"Oh yes.. I haven't seen it in ages!"  
  
"This here is foxnip," Professor Sprout explained. "I suggest you don't leave this by a fox too long or they become like a cat and play with it..."  
  
Harry looked at Kurama.  
  
Malfoy, who was also in their class took the fox to his advantage. He grabbed a handful of foxnip and walked towards Kurama.  
  
Kurama noticed, but the smell was so inviting...  
  
"Shimatta! Kurama!" Hiei grabbed Kurama's robes.  
  
Harry and Ron had to pull him back too.  
  
Professor Sprout didn't even notice.  
  
Draco laughed and put it up to Kurama's nose.  
  
"Smelly... smelly... stupid fox..." Draco threatened.  
  
Kurama held his breath.  
  
Hiei was ready to kick him again, but Hermione stopped him. "Do you WANT to get explelled?" she whispered.  
  
Kurama was getting a little blue in the face. He finally took a breath.  
  
He breathed in the soothing smell of Foxnip.  
  
"Oh Gods..." Hiei hissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So we have a problem. What's gonna happen? Sorry it was a little slow, but ya know...  
  
Doctor: What is the problem here?  
  
Gabbi: Two gay guys, a weird wizard dude, and me, the mentally unstable Youko  
  
Doctor: Oh God...  
  
Gabbi: Oh God is right! R&R people! 


	8. Wandering in Darkness

Gabbi, Harry, Hiei, Kurama: WHOOOOOOOO! WHO WHO WHOOOO!  
  
Gabbi: Yatta! We did it!  
  
Harry: 100 reviews and counting!  
  
Hiei: Still going strong!  
  
Kurama: And people are lovin' it!  
  
Gabbi: You guys make me feel soo special! *throws everyone chocolate frogs and roses*  
  
Kurama: It seems that we better reply to such great people!  
  
Gabbi: Right-o!   
  
Karasu8- Have to agree about Draco. But if Kurama has Kuronue, don't you think Hiei will be lonely?  
  
Maruken- Dude, you need an electric cage or something for him...  
  
Harry: Where's Kurama?  
  
Hiei: KURAMA?!  
  
Gabbi: *pulls open closet*  
  
Kurama: Hi!  
  
Gabbi: What are you doing in my closet?  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
*Kurama has a bowl of food and is with 2 foxes*  
  
Gabbi: My muses-things! Kuronue and Shuurin Youko Kurama Shuichi Minamino Martino!  
  
Kuronue and Shuurin: ...  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Hiei: ......... *gets katana*  
  
Kurama: Crap!  
  
Gabbi and Harry: -.-; Lovers at war...  
  
Gabbi ... okay:  
  
Meeko, Fox Hanyou- Foxnip will do it to ya...  
  
DogsruleW- You'll get fluff!  
  
ColdFang- Indeed.  
  
blitz- Of course  
  
angelbird12241- Dozo!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- Thank you, as always!  
  
Legolas19- ^_^ thanks!  
  
Lyn/Lin- I don't know what comes out of my mouth half the time... heh...  
  
Karen Rhine- Of course! Go Ogata... go Ogata...  
  
*Megumi Ogata magically come in*  
  
Gabbi: OMG! IT'S OGATA-SAN! *bows*  
  
Ogata: .... huh?  
  
Gabbi: I WUV YOU! *glomps her legs*  
  
Kurama: *prys her off* Gomen nasai, Ogata-san... err... my seiyuu... you can leave...  
  
Ogata: *leaves*  
  
Harry: Well that was weird...  
  
Gabbi: saaa:  
  
HIEIhotsause- Okay:  
  
1. Thanks!  
  
2. I AM A GIRL, DANGIT!  
  
3. Lightbulbs... have fun...  
  
4. I LOVE TWIXS!  
  
5. Dr. Pepper ish what makes you crazy, yesh.  
  
KoorimeHiei- Thanks!  
  
Kurama-freak- 'pends what you call yaoi-ish... Thank you soo much.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- You'll see, my dear neko.  
  
DemonLady1- Sure!  
  
AnimeFanatic4- LOL!  
  
sheenagami- Maybe we can hunt the Malfoy actor down and force him to say it...  
  
Yami Krissy- Funny, ne?  
  
Yayo- ^_^   
  
Okays! Let's GO!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 8: Wandering in Darkness  
  
***  
  
"This is not good..." someone said.  
  
Kurama's cheeks tinged pink like when someone drinks a tad too much sake.  
  
"Hee hee..." Kurama giggled a little.  
  
Professor Sprout took no heed, thinking it was only him joking for a second.  
  
Then she remembered that Kurama was a fox.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around his beloved Hiei making these really freaky purrs.  
  
"Fox! Get off!"  
  
"...wuzs thee matterz wit thiz, 'iei? it'z whut youz whantz..." he whispered into Hiei's robes.  
  
"Not here! Baka!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Everyone looked, sweatdrops coming down their heads.  
  
"Aish't'ru... 'Iei-koi..."  
  
Kurama let out another purr and slipped his hand over Hiei's lower half of his body.  
  
"FOX! STOP! FOX!" Hiei kept yelling.  
  
Professor Sprout was looking for someway to stop it... or at least get the two a room...  
  
'Oh no! I don't have anything... maybe a splash of water will work!' Professor Sprout thought.  
  
"WATER?!" Hiei yelled, Kurama starting to lick at his earlobe.  
  
Everyone was staring, most thinking that it was the foxnip doing it. Ron and Harry thought it was a little of Kurama's free will as well.  
  
"LOOK OUT BOYS AND GIRLS!" Professor Sprout yelled, pulling out the hose.   
  
'SPLOOSH!' Hiei and Kurama were drenched.  
  
Kurama was awake, looking around confused. Hiei had a dagger-glance at him.  
  
"Nani?" Kurama asked in Japanese.  
  
"Hentai!" Hiei yelled, pointing.  
  
"So... it's Kurama who likes Hiei..." Ron said, eyes narrowing at Harry.  
  
"Whatever.. gee... maybe Cho will dig me again if I go and do that..."  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Harry!"  
  
"Heh heh... I can always practice on you if I can't hook up with her until I find a girl..."  
  
"EWW!"  
  
"Are you okay, Kurama?!" all the girls asked.  
  
"Hiei!" Hermione yelled, bringing the demon to his feet.  
  
"It figures," Hiei snorted, noting the girls ganging on Kurama. "Things are normal..."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Professor Sprout looked at the rest of the foxnip and threw it in the garbage double-bagged.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. "Uh... sorry..."  
  
"s'ok," Hiei said, riging out the water from his robes.  
  
Harry and Ron just stared. Harry having little 'fantasies' and 'dreams' of a really hot redhead with BLUE eyes... just to prove he wasn't fettish for Kurama or anything.  
  
Ron just kept looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.  
  
***  
  
Finally, that horrible class was over and they were going to see Hagrid.  
  
(A/N: I AM TRYING TO HAVE HAGRID TALK LIKE HAGRID! GOD HELP ME!)  
  
"'Ello ev'ryone!" Hagrid welcomed the students.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid!" everyone laughed.  
  
"Terday we're gonna learn 'bout some reel int'restin' creatures!" Hagrid smirked.  
  
"Really?" everyone asked.  
  
"Yeah! We got some really ugly ones this year, an' some perty one, too!"  
  
"Didn't know Kuwabara made his way to Hogwarts..." Hiei joked to Kurama.  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"They didn't tell you yet, Ron," Harry whispered.  
  
"I don't need to know!" Ron whispered back, "I KNOW!"  
  
"SHH!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'll write it."  
  
Ron scribbled on a piece of paper:  
  
~~It is really obvious. Kurama is in love with Hiei. I mean, if he had that foxnip long enough we probably would've seen more action. I mean, really. But Hiei seemed really angry when he was touched. So maybe Hiei calls the shots, if Hiei does have feelings for him. He is the one who decides and Kurama is his loyal dog... err... fox... whatever Hiei wants in the relationship, Hiei gets. Kurama doesn't force him. So Hiei probably doesn't love him as much, but still...~~  
  
Harry just sighed. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard."  
  
"Hmph," Ron snorted. "I am very proud about it."  
  
"Whatever," Harry said loudly.  
  
"Wall, c'mon yer guys," Hagrid said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lavander asked.  
  
"Not ter far..."  
  
They walked a ways until they were by the edge of the forest.  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at eachother.  
  
"...did ya feel that ki?"  
  
"Hn. Yeah. It's a little demon."  
  
"I know that ki! It's like Kuronue's!"  
  
Hiei growled. "Kuronue."  
  
"Hiei, don't get jealous or anything. I love you, Hiei."  
  
"It's not that. You always mention him though. But I guess if you were so close to someone like that, I assume that you would really miss them if they were gone."  
  
Kurama nodded, smiling alittle.  
  
"Wha we have 'ere is a lil damon I percked up in one of meh journeys," Hagrid said.  
  
He pulled from a little pen a small demon with pointed ears, little black wings, and black hair.  
  
"...Oh my gods!" Hiei gasped.  
  
"It's the type of demon Kuronue was!" Kurama gasped.  
  
"Now gerls and boys... wha this 'ere damon is wha we like ta call a 'youkai'."  
  
"...Youkai..." everyone said, mezmorized.  
  
"...Yeh. That's it. It's better ta use the Japanese word 'round here 'cause damon sounds like a devil. As we all know, Hiei and Kurama are NOT devils and neither is lil Sora ova 'ere. See? I used ta word sky in the same language... err..."  
  
He plopped Sora down on the ground.  
  
All the students sat down in a semi-circle, studying the adorable little thing.  
  
Sora saw Kurama and started bounding to him.  
  
Sora purred furiously. "DADDY!"  
  
The blood poured from Kurama's face.  
  
"D-daddy?"  
  
Hiei, Harry, and Ron looked at eachother. "..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! So what is to happen to our bishie? I don't know, I'm the author is all XD, so R&R! 


	9. He Said He Smelled Like Roses

Harry: .........  
  
Gabbi: What's a matter Harry-kun?  
  
Harry: REVIEWS! *faints*  
  
Gabbi: Umm... I'll reply, k?  
  
Shirohono'o- Hai!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- Yum! Pie! ^_^  
  
Kurama-freak- gomen nasai. thanks. In foxnip terms, Kurama said Hiei-Koi, Aishiteru. Ya know, I love you? Yeah...  
  
Lyn/Lin- LOL It'll fall into place...  
  
DemonLady1- *nods*  
  
Siv, the Elf- Dozo!  
  
inknamida- Everyone wuvs Sora^^; thanks!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Okay! Wee! Enjoy that foxnip!  
  
KoorimeHiei- Everyone wants to know that...  
  
Meeko, Fox Hanyou- LOL!  
  
Hieikoibito- Thanks! But sora's a guy O_o;  
  
sheenagami- Yay! You remember!  
  
blood-kitsune- Wow... tanks...  
  
HIEIhotsause- Hee. Thanks for the plushies. *puts them together* WEE! You'll see about Sora!  
  
Karen Rhine- LOL thanks! DYK that they play some of Nightmare in the movie when Kurama fights Kuronue?  
  
AnimeFanatic4- jasfluawirjflkdfjnvldnao; ^_^;  
  
RurouniFan- Hn...  
  
DogsruleW- I did it for you.  
  
Maruken- Try Ebay. You find everything else there. Like a Hiei lighter!  
  
Kurama Hiei Harry: *stare at light* *_* Sweet... sweet... sweet victory...  
  
Gabbi: .......  
  
Clow Angel- You shall see!  
  
Yami Krissy- Hai!  
  
Inu-Ice-Dragon- Hai!  
  
hitokiri youkai- I can see the rose...  
  
Silvermane1- Meh too  
  
Ax Blade- Awww...  
  
hitokiri youkai- Thanks. If you really liek your fanart, e-mail me! I'll post it on my site!  
  
xoxohiei- -_-; CAROLINE! I am doing this for you.  
  
Pocky-Chan and Yami Gabbi: THIS BUD'S FOR YOU XD  
  
Well, Domo Arigato! We are awesome!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart Chapter 9: He Said He Smelled Like Roses  
  
***  
  
"DADDY?!" everyone yelled.   
  
Ron and Harry looked at eachother. "NNNOOOOOO!"  
  
Kurama placed Sora in his lap. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand..."  
  
"Daddy! Don't you remember? Mommy was a transgender!"  
  
"Kurama! You dog!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hiei just stood there, this BLANK look on his face. "Kuronue... transgender?"  
  
Kurama looked at Sora nervously. "Uh.... Kuronue... he was a male... I thought..."  
  
"Oh! Nope!" Sora laughed. "Mommy was a transgender! All of Mommy's kind are! I can't cuz I gots Youko!"  
  
Kurama just let it all sink in.  
  
"...Kuronue died 18 years ago..."  
  
"Oh! That.... well... Mommy moved me to her neechan!  
  
Kurama looked at him. "So you mean to tell me that Kuronue, my DEAR partner, was a transgender and pregnant?"  
  
"Yeps!"  
  
"Okay, so Kuronue... MOMMY... transported you to another demon?"  
  
"Yeah! His neechan! It took her a real long time to have me! Then Hagrid came! She said that my daddy smelled like roses! And that he had a trademark ki! And dat's you! So you are my Daddy!"  
  
"..............................." Hiei twitched.  
  
Kurama just stared at Sora.  
  
Harry and Ron's mouths were a gap...  
  
...all the other students were shocked.  
  
Hagrid was picking at some earwax.  
  
"Wall there's sumthin' ya dun see everyday!"  
  
Kurama just gulped for air.  
  
"Daddy!" Sora hugged him again. "I knew I'd find you!"  
  
"Umm... yeah... right..." Kurama said, acually getting use to the little demon. "Meet... umm... everyone?"  
  
"Well, he has..." Hermione tried to compare the two, "...nothing in common with eachother."  
  
Sora purred.  
  
Hiei slowly walked to Kurama. Harry and Ron followed.  
  
"......well this was a screwed day so far.." Ron said.  
  
Hiei sighed. "I think we better see Dumbledore..."  
  
"Yeh bet," Hagrid said.   
  
Kurama took Sora in his arms. "Umm..."  
  
"Wait!" Harry, Ron, and Hiei said. "We're coming!"  
  
They all followed him.  
  
***  
  
"Umm.. Professor...." Kurama whispered as he walked throught the halls.  
  
"Where is he?" Hiei asked.  
  
Harry and Ron were trying to think of how to get in his office, then they realized it was a password needed.  
  
Kurama looked at the office. "Erm... I think we need a password..."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry and Ron rubbed the back of their heads.  
  
"......." Kurama snorted. "I should've known."  
  
Sora peered at the phoenix statue. "HYBRID!"  
  
The statue turned and showed a staircase.  
  
"Wow!" Kurama laughed. "Good job, Sora!"  
  
"Anything for my Daddy!" Sora laughed.  
  
They started to go upstairs.  
  
"Uh.. guys.. shouldn't we tell someone that we have to go here... I mean... we... sorta... are intruding..." Ron hissed.  
  
"Aww! Pull yourself together!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted as they walked up.  
  
"We're here," Kurama said as they opened the door. Dumbledore was at his desk, scribling.  
  
"Yes, Kurama?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Umm... Excuse me, Proffessor, I know you are a busy, busy man..." Kurama put an emphasists on the last "busy", "but we have a HUGE problem..."  
  
"Oh.. is this about Sora?" Dumbledore said, pointing to the little demon, who believe-it-or-not was sound asleep.  
  
"Umm... yes..."  
  
"You're wondering what you should do with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Keep him under Hagrid's care. I'll give you permission to see him after classes. You two need a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Thank you so much, Proffessor!"  
  
"You're welcome. Oh, and I know you are 300 and all... but until you are out of Hogwarts, the only bed you stay in is your own!"  
  
Kurama went crimson. "EXCUSE ME! There are PEOPLE here!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Dumbledore winked.  
  
Kurama was glad that Sora was asleep.  
  
***  
  
"...Harry..." Ron hissed into Harry's ear at lunch, "...d'ya think Sora will pull a rift in their relationship?"  
  
"Oh God... not this again..." Harry moaned. "They don't HAVE a relationship..."  
  
"Whatever, Harry! I am still firmly think that those two are a match!"  
  
"Ugh... shut up..."  
  
Hiei caught a little of the conversation, but ignored them.  
  
'Bakas...' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomen nasai! It took me a while to type! Please suggest ideas! R&R! 


	10. Pure Darkness

Gabbi and Kurama dancing: WEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Hiei and Harry: o_o; okay...  
  
Gabbi: Hehehehe!  
  
Kurama: *thinking* what the hell am I doing...?  
  
Gabbi: I saw Youko Kurama! LalalalalaLA!  
  
Kurama: You slipped when you said you hated the English dub voice, ne?  
  
Gabbi: *sniff* yes... I said "I hate Youko Kurama" accidently. I forgot to add, "voice"  
  
Kurama: It's okay. We still hate you!  
  
Harry and Hiei: ^_^  
  
Gabbi: ....gee thanks...  
  
Replies:  
  
Kurama-freak- Oh, gomen nasai.. uh... what is that thingy suppose to be?  
  
sheenagami- Oh, Sheen...  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Wow... *takes the katana, whip, and glasses* sweet... *takes sake cookies* even sweeter... we wuv you Sesshy-Chan!  
  
Boys: WE DO?!  
  
Gabbi: I have Karasu stashed in my closet! Don't let me sic him!  
  
Kurama: -_-; oh Inari...  
  
Gabbi: Feh!  
  
Hieis2dreamer- Okay!  
  
DemonLady1- Okay!  
  
Everqueen- You are in luck. Believe it or not, I am drawing pics to some of the scenes. This is one of them. But it's just hillarious to imagine them... DADDY!  
  
Sora: *walks in* Oh! Daddy! *jumps in Kurama's arms*  
  
Gabbi: Aw! Now ain't that cute?"  
  
Meeko, Fox Hanyou- I't not a matter of the seiyuu (voice actor) being gay or not. I could voice someone like, say, Shuichi of Gravitation. I am straight, but Shuichi's gay. That doesn't mean I am. You get that, right?  
  
DogsruleW- *smiles wickedly* Don't gimme ideas...  
  
Maruken- MARUKEN! You should really go on ebay NOW. Well, Sora's here... that can mean something...  
  
Lyn/Lin- LOL, well, okay... I like this idea =P  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Thank you!  
  
KoorimeHiei- You crack me up!  
  
ColdFang- Thank ya!  
  
AnimeFanatic4- I do not know... I haven't read any... one Hiei was pregnant... but nope, none here...  
  
Karasu8- Who doesn't?!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- NANI?!  
  
*another Sora comes in*  
  
Kurama: I HAVE 2 KIDS?!  
  
Hiei: HOLY CRAP!  
  
Gabbi: Relax, ones a clone...  
  
Hiei and Kurama: Oh...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Chapter 10: Pure Darkness  
  
(WARNING: There is shounen-ai in this chappie. So peeps like Kurama-freak, xoxohiei, ect, may not approve... okay!)  
  
***  
  
"Okay... okay... dragon scale... moon juice... rose thorn... you getting this down, Hiei?" Kurama asked, reading off the ingridients on the black board.  
  
"Uh... yeah..." Hiei said, scribling it down quickly.  
  
"Okay! Wow! I never thought that potions wouldn't be half bad!"  
  
"Snape's a kisama..."  
  
"...you're lucky he's not here..."  
  
"Hn. C'mon..."  
  
"Oh! Squriel tail! Yeah! That's it!"  
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
"Take the dragon scale and put it in the cauldron!"  
  
"Uh... sure!"  
  
Hiei threw it in.  
  
"Could you be anymore softer?!"  
  
"Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Stop the Japanese!"  
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Now, a millilieter of Moon Juice..."  
  
"Milli... milli... milli..."  
  
"Okay! Now, then..."  
  
Yep, they were in Potions Class with the ever-lovable Proffessor Snape.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at the two. "...hmmm..."  
  
"Oh God.." Harry moaned.  
  
"Shh..." Ron hissed.  
  
"Just stop this!" Harry yelled a little too loud.  
  
Snape 'soared' over to them (A/N: Did you ever notice how Snape 'glides' almost...? I dunno... it was just weird...)  
  
"What is it that's the problem Weasly, Potter?"  
  
"N-nothing, sir!" they studdered.  
  
Snape gave them one of those cold looks and he glided off.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were almost done with the potion.  
  
"...what is this suppose to do again?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's a healing potion... for scratches only, I am afraid..." Kurama whispered. "But your 'problem shouldn't really go up again until the next full moon, ne?"  
  
Hiei looked at the floor. "...yeah... hopefully... I wasn't feeling that good at lunch..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"It wasn't bad..."  
  
"...oh Hiei..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to tell me. We are not even sure how this monthly thing started. All we know is that it is PROBABLY a side-effect started from the Jagan.  
  
"I know... I know..."   
  
"Hiei, I care too much about you to let you die on me."  
  
"What about Sora?"  
  
"What ABOUT Sora?"  
  
"Don't you have him, too, now?"  
  
"Hiei... yes... but you are.."  
  
"So, let's see, you have to care about Sora now because of the fact he's your son. I understand, fox. I don't need your constant love."  
  
"Hiei! You might DIE if I am not careful! I could NEVER take that risk! Don't you get it? I know it sounds selfish, but I care more about you than I care about Sora!"  
  
Hiei paused. "..."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"  
  
Harry's eyes were wide. "So... they..."  
  
"They ARE in love!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Weasly, I don't wish to say something and you disobey me. Do you wish to tell the class what the big thing is?" Snape said, coming out of nowhere.  
  
'Ron... don't swallow your pride now...' Harry thought.  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at eachother.  
  
"And you two..." Snape said sickly. "You two... demons... you haven't shut up evr since the class started..."  
  
"Sorry sir," Kurama said.  
  
"What is the big deal?"  
  
"Well, I found out that I have a son, I am so sorry that it was rude..." Kurama said.  
  
Snape stared at him, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
  
Snape snorted. "Well, let's see if the potion you and Mr. Jaganashi were working on worked..."  
  
Snape took a long curved dagger from his desk. He took his own arm and cut a long slash down it.  
  
"...okay..."  
  
People were fainting or gagging or whispering...  
  
"Now then, the potion."  
  
Hiei took a bottle and filled it to the correct amount.  
  
Snape took it and took a swig.  
  
People gasped as the wound closed up by itself.  
  
"Class is dismissed," Snape snarled.  
  
As Hiei and Kurama were starting to leave, Snape looked at them.  
  
"I hate demons," he spat. "I hate especially Youkos. So you and the Hi-Chan better watch out. Or I will make sure that all THREE of you get what you deserve."  
  
Hiei growled.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Hiei the Forbidden Child," Snape barked.  
  
Kurama pulled back. "Wha?"  
  
"Don't think I am stupid," Snape smirked. "I know alot more than you think, Youko Kurama. Don't be fooled."  
  
Hiei and Kurama left class.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day was okay.  
  
The night was what really was interesting.  
  
Kurama had went to speak to Hi-Chan in her office.  
  
She had a visitor.  
  
"So, what's it like working at Hogwarts? Any bishounen?"  
  
"Eh, ya know, that Youko Kurama is hot and Hiei."  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"Don't worry! You'll get your chance to see everyone tomorrow!"  
  
Kurama stepped in. "Excuse me?"  
  
He stared at Hi-Chan, who was cladded in a normal sweater and capris, and a new visitor, a girl who reminded him of Touya, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her green bags stuck to her face. She had these cold, but still gentle, blue eyes.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Kurama! Meet my friend, Caroline!!"  
  
"Umm.. hello?" Kurama said.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Snape's what's up!"  
  
"Oh? Snappey a little ticked? What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. But he went to Hiei and I and said that he hated demons and all three of us would pay."  
  
"Wasn't that the guy we put some toad tongue in his coffee?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Oh... yeah!" Hi-Chan laughed.  
  
"And here you are... blaming me..." Caroline sighed.  
  
Kurama groaned. "Okay... what should we do?"  
  
"Us demons gotta stick together!" Hi-Chan said. "Also, you have to sleep. Okay? See ye tomorrow! Ja!"  
  
"Yeah... ja..." Kurama whispered.  
  
***  
  
Hiei yawned. He was exausted, but he waited for Kurama.  
  
Kurama slipped into the room, sighing.  
  
"You have a visitor," Hiei smirked.  
  
They heard the sound of wings flapping hard. "Ugh... ugh... DADDY! I made it!"  
  
"SORA?!" Kurama yelled. "Oh... oh my... DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Ne, but Daddy.. you didn't say goodnight..." Sora squeaked.  
  
"Oh.. well.. come 'ere," Kurama held Sora in his lap.  
  
"Yay! We gonna sleep here?!"  
  
Kurama's cheeks turned red. He looked up for Hiei, bu Hiei flipped into his covers.  
  
"Ugh..." Kurama thought.  
  
Sora purred and leaned on to Kurama's cheast. "You're warm..."  
  
"So are you..." Kurama commented, looking at the tiny Kuronue in his lap.  
  
'Gods... he looks just like Kuronue...' he thought.  
  
Sora looked at him with big eyes.  
  
Kurama took the necklace around Sora's neck into his hand. "What's this?"  
  
"It's my restricting Charm," Sora said. "If I don't wear it when the moon's out, I become this Youko-Devil thing. I can't be controled. Mommy had one, too. 'Cept she only lost control when she didn't wear it more than a day."  
  
"Seriously?" Kurama asked.  
  
'Kuronue never did fully tell me why he always wore that pendant... he claimed it was from a long-dead lover...'  
  
Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
Sora looked at Kurama. "Daddy? Can you tell me about Mommy?"  
  
Kurama looked at him with a soft smile. "Kuronue? Okay..."  
  
What seemed like seconds was hours of tales of a bond between theives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! So go ahead! R&R! C'mon... I know you wanna... 


	11. A Vengeful Soul He Is

Gabbi: Chii puu!  
  
Kurama: Here we go again...  
  
Gabbi: Chii puu!  
  
Kurama: ....  
  
Hiei: Is she done?  
  
Harry: We can hope so...  
  
Gabbi: I am sad today...  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Gabbi: My poor friends broke up.. one was a member of my group, the Daichi...  
  
Kurama: The daichi? Oh... the daichi!  
  
Gabbi: Daichi! You have to put a capital at the D!  
  
Kurama: Oh...  
  
Hiei: Reply now?  
  
Gabbi: Yeps!:  
  
Clow Angel- That is for me to know and you to find out! =P  
  
Kurama-freak- Yaoi is not that evil... thank you for being like my friend and actually reading it anyway! And it's so pretty! I see it!  
  
Meeko- Oh......... heh......  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- Scary=FUN!  
  
Sheenagami- Have fun!  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Sure! Once I scan 'im... dude... I love that widdle Sora!  
  
Lyn/Lin- You are so nice! I love the comments!  
  
Silvermane1- O_______o;  
  
Kurama and Hiei: O_O;   
  
Gabbi: Uh... okay ^^;  
  
Kurama and Hiei: O_O;; NO!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- OOOH! *takes the stuff* WEE!  
  
*runs to closet* LET ALL THE GAYLORDS RUN FREE~~~~!  
  
*Karasu and the Fab 5 from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy come out*  
  
Karasu: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!  
  
Fab 5: *blow up*  
  
Kurama: *runs around in a circle and falls*  
  
Harry and Hiei: How 'bout dat...  
  
Gabbi: Okay...  
  
DogsruleW- *clears throat* it seems not many have SEEN Kuronue... here I go:  
  
Kuronue was a half-breed demon who had been partners with Youko. He loves this pendant around his neck that is a silver tear-drop shape and a red jewel is in the middle. Very pretty. Anyway, Once they were stealing and all of a sudden, Kuronue's pendant fell off. Kuronue ran back to get it and was stabbed by a bamboo spear. Sadly, Kuronue died. Oh, all this can be seen in the second YYH movie called The Bonds Of Fire AKA Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report. Oh, and NEVER tell my friend Caroline that you don't know who Kuronue is. She is being him for Halloween. HOPEFULLY!  
  
Karasu: *humping Kurama*  
  
Gabbi Hiei and Harry: Okay... that is just not right...  
  
Karasu8- Aww... aishiteru all my reviewers, especially you ^_~ oh, and I am doing a Karasu/Kurama fic just for you!  
  
HIEIhotsause- Yumm... okay... okay... whatever...  
  
Hiei: *prying off Karasu* Ugh!  
  
Yami Krissy- We'll go with that.  
  
JenniHennyPenny- Aww... shucks... I suck... come on...  
  
Domo arigato!  
  
The Boys: X__________X;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 11: A Vengeful Soul He Is...  
  
***  
  
Hiei didn't sleep that night.  
  
He kept thinking about what happened with that little furball coming around...  
  
And that whole Curse thing...  
  
~^Even if One is to be given the Jagan eye without Death,  
  
The Jagan will still make one's life feel like it!  
  
The Jagan's Second Curse will take effect as soon as the Jagan-weilder finds true love,  
  
For all Jagan-weilders are cursed.  
  
They do not Deserve Love.  
  
From the First Kiss,  
  
To the Final Breathe,  
  
When the Moon's Rays are at the Brightest,  
  
They will become violently Ill.   
  
And until the Jagan-Weilder's Love can break the Curse,  
  
Can the Jagan-Weilder's Life be Almost Normal.^~  
  
"Kuso..." Hiei groaned. "Why did Kurama have to go through this with me..."  
  
There was a part of him that said "He has Sora now... he won't worry..."  
  
"Ahh.. he still worries... right? He still loves me... right?"  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"AM I FREAKIN' JEALOUS OF SORA?!"  
  
That woke up everyone but Sora.  
  
"HIEI!" everyone gasped.  
  
"Oh... uh... sorry..." Hiei blushed.  
  
"You almost woke up Sora!" Kurama yelled.   
  
"Oh... so you are sleeping with HIM now?" Ron yelled.   
  
"Umm... oops... we were talking... and we fell asleep..." Kurama murmered.  
  
"Oh.." Ron sighed.  
  
"Okay..." Kurama sighed. "Back to bed..."  
  
"It's about 2 hours till we should wake up... maybe we should just stay up..." Harry said.  
  
"Okay..." Ron streched. "Good Morning..."   
  
Kurama nodded. "Morning..."  
  
"Eh..." Hiei moaned.  
  
Ron smirked, "Don't you ever kiss eachother good morning?"  
  
"Shut up..." Hiei snapped.  
  
"What... the secret is out... we know..." Ron said, smug.  
  
"Whatever..." Kurama sighed.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said.  
  
Sora streched and made a loud yawn. He flapped his wings a few times and his small ears twitched. "Nee..."  
  
Kurama walked to Sora. "Sleep well?"  
  
Hiei made a face behind his back.   
  
"Are you jealous, Hiei?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted. "Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"I dunno... you just seemed that way..."  
  
"Hn. Your theories are obserd," Hiei got up and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Hiei! Watch out for the--!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"...Walkman... RON!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hiei growled and walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am going to see my owl," he snapped.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Sora streached. "Time for the wakey-wakey excercizes!" He yelled, streaching and touching his toes.  
  
"ONE... TWO... ONE... TWO!"  
  
(A/N: Remember Chobits? It's Sumomo...)  
  
Kurama sighed and grabbed Sora. "C'mon, furball."  
  
Sora giggled and hug on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"Now where are you going?!" Ron asked.  
  
"He has to go back to Hagrid's," Kurama said. "I can't bring him anywhere, ne?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah... why did he go here? How did he find you?"  
  
"It's easy!" Sora said. "I followed my nose!"  
  
"Okay... you sound like a bloody cereal comercial that I saw on that thing Harry calls a 'Tellie'," Ron growled.  
  
Kurama smirked a little. "Well... I better be going..." he said. "Okay..."  
  
"We'll come with you!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed.  
  
Kurama sighed and they went to Hagrid's.  
  
"Oh, 'ello everyone! Come to drop Sora?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid!" Kurama said.  
  
Sora jumped into Hagrid's arms. "Ja, Daddy!" He blew a kiss.  
  
"Bye, Sora!" Kurama waved.  
  
Harry, Ron, and him went back to their room.  
  
There was a knocking at it.  
  
It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Boys, come quick. We have a problem..."  
  
They followed Dumbledore to the girl's bathroom. Hiei was there. Some people were dragging out a dead body.  
  
"ARGH!" Harry's scar stung.  
  
No one noticed.  
  
"She was only a first year... everyone found her dead...no magic looked used... nothing..." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Kurama bent down. He picked something up. It almost blew up in his hand. He threw it away in time. "Ahh!"  
  
"Kurama?!" Hiei turned around. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"This could be the cause of death..." Kurama hissed.  
  
He looked at the remnets of the thing that he thought was a seed.   
  
"What is that?!" Ron yelled.   
  
"I don't know..." Kurama whispered.  
  
"You don't know?" Ron hissed. "This is really scaring me..."  
  
"It scares us all," Dumbledore said. "You see... she was a red with green eyes... and the last time I saw this thing happen... was 15 years ago... the time you were reborn, Kurama..."  
  
"R-right..." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Kurama," Dumbledore said sternly. "Do you have anything to do with Voldemort?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Does Kurama have anything to do with Voldemort? Was Harry's prick just a stupid thing? Leave a review and you shall see! 


	12. My Love For You is Something Fierce Now ...

Gabbi: Sigh-chu... I have to take off my Kurama costume soon... oh well... I have almost 200 reviews!  
  
Harry: Did ya know NO ONE dressed as me this year?  
  
Kurama: You're dying, Harry, dying...  
  
Harry: *sniffles*  
  
Gabbi: Poor Harry...  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Oh, you never know... You can never be sure what I'll do... neither can I...  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Ahh... Mortal Kombat... sigh... anyway, dozo! *gives gang the sake cookies*  
  
Karasu: *comes in and take clone* Ooh! THANKS!  
  
Kurama: Maybe that'll keep him happy!  
  
Karasu: n_n  
  
Hiei: Ahh... What a relief...  
  
Gabbi: I know...  
  
ColdFang- I know~  
  
DragonBlade- Here we go!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- *blushes* Omg, that is so sweet! *hands an extra cookie*  
  
sheenagami- Okay! I won't let yah down!  
  
FREAK014- OKAY! THAT IS SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH!  
  
Lyn/Lin- I will answer them all in this chapter!  
  
*checks list* Okay... Sora... candy... and candy...  
  
Kurama: They should ban this holiday from you...  
  
Gabbi: Whatever.  
  
Brittannie R.- Tanks!  
  
Karasu8- *glomps* I feel happy... thank you sooo much! We have to work on the throw-around!  
  
Shunsoku- Will do! And thanks so much!  
  
Yami Krissy- Poor Dear...  
  
Dr. Hannah- *just stares* It's okay... really...  
  
Kurama: DOES EVERYONE WANT TO SCREW ME?!  
  
All of Kurama's Lover EX. Hiei: *jump on him*  
  
Gabbi: *gives them a room* there ^^;  
  
Karasu: *glomps clone*  
  
Gabbi: Awww...  
  
Silvermane1- :o  
  
DogsruleW- Hiei/Kurama is god... I won't stop it! Okay!  
  
Domo Arigato!  
  
Kurama *comes in* Oi....  
  
Gabbi: *stands proud* I HAVE BEEN ON FF.NET FOR A YEAR! OH YEAH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 12: My Love For You is Something Fierce  
  
***  
  
"Kurama," Dumbledore asked. "Do you have anything to do with Voldemort?"  
  
Kurama stared at the headmaster. "I don't recall..."  
  
"Kurama, be honest. This is too strange. He seems to want to get you. Have you met with him at any time?"  
  
"None that I know of..." Kurama said, scared.  
  
"Okay..." Dumbledore said. "You have no idea... we are in big trouble..."  
  
"Why? What is it with... what is going on?"  
  
"It seems that Voldemort is hunting Kurama... but why?" Dumbledore sighed. "With you not knowing, and me having no clue, it appears that we are in trouble.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said. "What did you do to make him start to stalk you?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
Harry groaned. "He doesn't know."  
  
"Maybe he can't remember...Could you have done something when you were a full Youko?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I might've..." Kurama said.  
  
"Stealen a weapon of great power before you died?"  
  
"...Oh Inari-Sama..." Kurama gasped.  
  
"W-What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Oh no..." Kurama whispered. "The mirror..."  
  
"A mirror?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was a mirror... uhh... the name was in a Nigen language... re...re... oh... Regarder le verre de désirs foncés," he said in a bad accent.  
  
"Isn't that French?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The Sorceror had a mixture of bloods of demons and wizards. He created the mirror in the land of true love, France. The mirror, Regarder le verre de désirs foncés means 'looking glass of dark desires', can make your wishes come true when you look in it. It specialized in romantic things, but it could do anything. Power, Romance, Death, Reserection, Hope, Beauty, all could be achived. No strings attached. I recall being asked if I could get the mirror from a guy in a hood. He said he would pay me handsomely if I retrived it for him. So I went to the palace it was kept in, the sorceror visiting some Youkai royalties in the Makai. I was caught. I remember the mirror breaking... I hope... could that be why he wants me? For revenge?"  
  
"It seems logicial," Ron said.  
  
"How could he have found out how you looked like?" Hiei asked.  
  
"He knows more than you think," Harry said. "I am not surprised if he even stopped by when you were born into the Muggle world... dammit... Kurama, he wants you too..."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Seems so."  
  
"So... the whole... mirror... you looked into it, and it gave you what you wanted?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was sort of an upgrade of the Mirror of Utter Darkness. That mirror costed your life. I know..."  
  
"I think Hermione said something about that..." Harry said.  
  
"Yes. It costed your life," Kurama said. "So now I am a wanted man..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "Desires..."  
  
Harry and Ron were confused.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'll have to look into this. I know this sounds weird, but it appears I'll have to send owls to students whose children have red hair.  
  
Ron sweatdropped. "EEeeee..."  
  
"Oh, Ron...." Kurama whispered. "I am sorry that you have to go through this..."  
  
Ron shook his head. "it's okay..."  
  
Hiei started to walk away. "We're going to be late..."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Almost miss breakfast! And I have to ask Sora something!"  
  
Kurama ran, tripped on a part of the floor, got up, and ran again.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hiei sighed. Kurama was nervous, and they assumed that that made him a clutz.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I need suggestions and reviews! FEED ME!!! 


	13. The Alliance of the Crow and Dragon

Gabbi: WE HAVE 200 REVIEWS!  
  
Kurama: We're popular!  
  
Hiei: We're bad!  
  
Harry: We're evil!  
  
Ron: And from Tenesse!  
  
Gabbi: ....muggle TV has rotted Ron's brain...  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Why thank you!  
  
crazy-lil-nae-nae- Why thanks!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- Oh dear...  
  
Shunsoku- I have... AN IDEA!  
  
pippin skyweasley- Okay! Here ya goes!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- I will! Man! I lurve you!  
  
ColdFang- Why thank you  
  
ramdonperson- I think all the fics can be led down to me... ever since Kurama 1/2 there was a surge of Kurama abuse and sex-changes...  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Yes you did!   
  
Harry: I am loved!  
  
Gabbi: So you dressed as the female youko? I wanna see a pic of that... it's the whole Kurama 1/2 thing... we might do that next year... I got dibs on Female Kurama n.n;   
  
Hiei: *huggles Kurama clone*  
  
Kurama: Yay! No one is humping me! Yay!  
  
Gabbi: Thanks! *takes gelatos and passes them around* Okay! And the chibi chibi Hiei is soo kawaii!  
  
DogsruleW- I love the suggestions! I am using them! Thank you soo much!  
  
Silvermane1- Yess... I can combine your idea and DR's idea...  
  
Hedi Dracona- Poor Dear...  
  
Anime Creature- I like the new name  
  
sheenagami- Err... you really luv Draco, ne? Well... awright... here I go...  
  
Domo! Domo Arigato, minna-san! Aishiteru!  
  
Kurama: You said...  
  
Gabbi: I MENT THAT NOT ROMANTICLY!  
  
Kurama: Okay...  
  
Gabbi: Let's go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 13: The Alliance of the Crow and Dragon  
  
***  
  
Hiei sighed. "We have to do something..."  
  
Ron kept on touching his hair. "Maybe... maybe I'll dye it brown... uhh..."  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled. "Kurama needs our help!"  
  
Hiei nodded. "But what?"  
  
Harry looked at the demon. "That is where you come in. It is all coming into place now, Hiei. You love him. I can tell."  
  
"How?" Hiei snapped. "What proof do you have?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Hermione taught me a love charm. You see, when you say the spell, it gives people all auras. The colors of all the auras match eachother if they are in love. You are Kurama both have red and black auras. I did it at night... I am sorry if I offended you..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "We weren't good at undercover stuff... were we?"  
  
Harry laughed. "At first, you were great... but... Sora ruined it..."  
  
Hiei smirked. "You aren't bad, Potter, I am impressed."  
  
He ran off.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "Now about you..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei ran down the halls. Classes were going to start a little late because of "interfierences".  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled.  
  
He ran down the hallways, trying to sense his fox's ki, but it was all blocked.  
  
CRASH!  
  
He hit someone.  
  
"KARASU?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What about me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well..." Harry blushed. "I dunno what happened... whether or not the spell went mental or something... but our auras... matched."  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "WHAT?!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Look, Ron, I know this is sick... but I think I like you... maybe not as far as Hiei and Kurama... but more than a friend..."  
  
Ron nearly fainted but just looked at him. "You scare me sometimes..."  
  
Deep inside, he liked him too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei was so shocked. "KARASU?!"  
  
"HIEI?!" the crow gasped.  
  
"KARASU?!"  
  
"HIEI?!"  
  
"KARASU?!"   
  
"HIEI?!"  
  
"SORA!!"  
  
A little kit walked over.  
  
Kurama came from the shadows. "He is protecting me."  
  
"NANI?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"That's right," Kurama said. "We have just met up. He has full reconition from Koenma. He is my guardian from Voldemort."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "But you wanted to kill him!"  
  
"Ever here of second chances?" Karasu snapped.  
  
Hiei growled.  
  
"Besides," Karasu twirled a lock of hair on his finger, "I got over it. I am dead now. I can't love."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Koenma is watching him. If he does something wrong, he goes straight to the gates of Hell."  
  
Hiei glared at him. "You touch him, I make sure of it."  
  
Karasu nodded. "Alright."  
  
Kurama looked at the two. "Shake hands."  
  
Hiei and Karasu shook hands.  
  
Karasu turned around. "Someone's here."  
  
Hiei and Kurama heard screams.  
  
A girl ran towards them. "Help me!"  
  
A loud snarl was heard.  
  
A dragon?!  
  
Hiei, Karasu, and Kurama gasped.  
  
"No... it can't be..."  
  
The dragon was red, a yellow kanji on his head 'hi', fire.  
  
Hi-Chan and Kuro-Chan (Caroline's new nickname, that's her name for the rest of the fic.) were following, trying to tame the beast.  
  
"RUN, KID!" Hi-Chan screamed.  
  
Kurama got out his rose, Hiei his katana, Karasu his... bombs...  
  
"NO!" Kuro-Chan screamed. "NO BOMBS!"  
  
Poor Karasu sighed and put the bombs back.  
  
Kurama screamed, "ROOOOSE WHIP!"  
  
Hiei just started to hack and slash. The dragon backed away a bit. It was scared of Hiei.  
  
The girl ran by Kurama.  
  
The dragon charged again, straight at Kurama and the girl.  
  
Kurama held the girl away from it.  
  
Karasu took out a wand. He muttered a spell and the dragon froze. Kurama and the girl were surrounded by a huge ice barrier.  
  
This was accompied by Kuro-Chan's own ice abilities.  
  
The girl stared, her emerald eyes full of fear.  
  
"Calm down... you'll be fine..." Kurama whispered.  
  
The girl cried a little.  
  
Round pearls fell down her cheeks.  
  
Kurama stared at them, shocked.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
The girl just hugged him.  
  
Kurama turned to the dragon, he could see through the ice that everyone was having trouble.  
  
Until Kuro-Chan was able to freeze one of the dragon's paws.  
  
The girl began to chant in some strange tongue.  
  
"Gaa wayy ryaa... gaa! leef et rohaa alooo!"  
  
The dragon looked at the ice barrier, and tried to attack it.  
  
"NO!" Hiei charged at it and he was hit by the dragon's free paw.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama screamed.  
  
Hiei fell on his shoulder that got hit. He gasped and slowly got up, dodging a hit.  
  
Kurama was scared.  
  
Karasu furiously threw out counter spells.  
  
Kuro-Chan threw ice assults.  
  
Hi-Chan used plants.   
  
Hiei was hacking again, more slower because of his wound.  
  
Kurama just listened to the girl's chants, softly rocking him to almost sleep.  
  
The ice started to melt and Kuro-Chan added on to it.  
  
The sound of the fighting was muffled by the ice, but Kurama knew they were exausted.  
  
THe dragon was finally defeated, it's body becoming ashes.  
  
Hi-Chan and Kuro-Chan wiped off sweat.  
  
The barrier shattered and fell like glass, the girl got up and looked at Kurama. "Thank you."  
  
She began to run.  
  
"MATTE!" Kurama yelled, trying to get her to stop so he could find out what was up with her.  
  
But she was gone.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kurama gasped at Hiei's blood trickling down his arm.  
  
"Y-yeah.. are you?"  
  
"I'm just going to go to the hospital wing to get patched up... that's all..."  
  
Kurama walked to Hiei. He collasped in front of him. "Don't you ever... ever... do that again..."  
  
He had tears in his eyes. "If you get killed... I don't know what I'd ever do with myself... you just can't die..."  
  
Hiei nodded. "I am not dying, fox, it's just a wound."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I know... I know..." he got up slightly. "I really need to calm down..."  
  
"Yeah you do," Hi-Chan said. "Class is starting. I'll take Hiei, you get moving.  
  
Kurama nodded and ran. He turned around. "Where is Sora?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I liked this chappie. Where is Sora now? We must review and find out! 


	14. A Feeling of Family

Gabbi: *singing passionatly* You are so beautiful... to me...  
  
Kurama: O_O; what the heck are you doing?!  
  
Gabbi: I would sing better if... i knew the words!  
  
Hiei: o_O; okay...  
  
Gabbi: And so I keep on singing like a moron.... *blows kisses*  
  
Minna-san: *all become SDs* God save us...  
  
Gabbi: Let's sing some Yoko Inshida! LALALALALA!  
  
Kurama: -_-+ ugh...  
  
Harry: How can we shut her up?  
  
Ron: I don't know...  
  
Harry: To think, we know magic...  
  
Ron: Magic can never tame the crazy fangirl...  
  
Harry: Good point...  
  
Gabbi: And now... to reply... TO REVIEWS!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- HELLO!  
  
ColdFang- Dozo!  
  
DogsruleW- Well... it was good!  
  
FREAK014- lol...  
  
Silvermane1- Thanks!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- Well... the Ron/Harry... whenever I read a YYH/Hp x-over... Ron's always homophobic... i alter it... Lol... *pretends to be in love* Ooooh... yesss I know... j/k, lol  
  
Karasu8- I gots to do meh chappie still...  
  
Princess Krystal01- Is he okay? Or is he not? I told someone once, but I forgot XD;  
  
Rath- Sora was ment to be hyper... and I wanna see your bio! I'll read your fics! You gotta take time... I had many flops before MOTH and K1/2! Not every fic is sucessful!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Yay! *hands out the stuff*  
  
Anime Creature- And the next chapter you shall get!  
  
Sheenagami- Ya know, you can write it... and there is always M-Pregs...  
  
Ron and Harry: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH US!  
  
Legolas19- Hai!  
  
Kuro-chan- I knew you would love it, Kuro-Chan!  
  
ramdonperson- I don't really go in the HP section, I can't tell you about the R/H... lol... dragons...  
  
Kaya-Anna- Hahahah! I know the WHOLE STORY! bwahahahahaha! *watches her break computer*  
  
Amethyst Bubble- Never do know with me, ya know?  
  
Okay! Now I have to go and WRITE~!  
  
Karasu: Does she have an off button?  
  
Hiei: *pushes nose* that doesn't work...  
  
Gabbi: Oh! One more thing! Kuro-Chan said I should do LOTR meets YYH! Should I do it?  
  
Karasu: Isn't that with those hairy men?  
  
Hiei: -_-;;  
  
Kurama: Hobbits? Hai...  
  
Karasu: That Legolas is hott.  
  
Kurama: *smacks him*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 14: Feeling of Family  
  
***  
  
Kurama looked around, worried.  
  
Hi-Chan sighed, putting a rose in her hair. "Kuro-Chan and I will search. Hie's fine and Karasu's..."  
  
Karasu was trying to do some Matrix move off the wall.  
  
"...well... Karasu's fine..." Hi-Chan continued.  
  
Kurama sighed and began to walk to his class.  
  
Kuro-Chan melted away the ice. "That girl... she was not human..."  
  
Hi-Chan nodded. "Hai. And that Sora is not Kurama's child."  
  
"Oh, do go on," Kuro-Chan said, her elf-like ears perking.  
  
"Sora is not what most of us think. Not even Dumbledore realizes it," Hi-Chan pulled a new rose. A purple one. "ROSE WEAPON NUMBER 4!"  
  
She flicked it. "MIRROR OF TRUTH!"  
  
Kuro-Chan looked at Hi-Chan's new weapon.  
  
It was a mirror framed into a rose.  
  
Kuro-Chan held it.  
  
She saw what looked like the master theif Youko dancing around the reflection.  
  
"Hi-Chan," she growled, "This is stupid. I know this already..."  
  
"Hai, I know!" Hi-Chan yelled, "I am the stupid one!"  
  
Kuro-Chan watched as the mirrior cracked.  
  
There was some sort of spirit that jumped out of the mirrior. It didn't shatter, but Youko ran.  
  
"I thought that mirror shattered!" Kuro-Chan whispered.  
  
"It didn't," Hi-Chan said. "Jeez..."  
  
"Should we do something?" Kuro-Chan asked.  
  
"We need food first," Hi-Chan moaned. "Pocky anyone?"  
  
"You bet!" Kuro-Chan yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama tried to listen, honest, he did. But he couldn't stop thinking of everything.  
  
And, no offense to Professor Trelawney, but she was VERy boring.  
  
Kurama held his head up. "Ugh..."  
  
"Kurama," Trelawney looked at Kurama with beady eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... I am okay... sorry..."  
  
Malfoy threw a note at Kurama.  
  
Kurama yawned and slowly opened it.  
  
He remembered this day Griffindor and Slytherin were together.  
  
'Hey Foxy, where's your boyfriend?'  
  
Kurama snarled and he wrote on the back. 'Who said I had a boyfriend?'  
  
He got the paper back. 'What kind of fools do you take us for?'  
  
'Horny ones.'  
  
Kurama growled, frusterated. 'Shiine baka mahoro-nigen.' (A/N: Does that make any sense?)  
  
'??'  
  
Kurama threw the paper at his head.  
  
Malfoy didn't do anything, much to Kurama's surprise.  
  
Kurama sighed and tried to concentrate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tall man ran towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He wore a necklace that looked like a creasent moon.  
  
"I am so sorry, Kurama," he whispered.  
  
"What 'er you doing 'ere?" Hagrid asked, bubbling in front of the bishounen.  
  
"I... err..." he looked at the large man with gold eyes.  
  
"You look 'lot like Sora..." Hagrid said.  
  
"Umm... ehh?" the man asked.  
  
"I hava break... you can 'plain all you wanna..." Hagrid growled.  
  
"Noo! I...!" the man was taken into Hagrid's big arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei rolled in the bed. He just couldn't sleep like what the nurse asked him to.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Hiei asked. "The dragon? The girl? This Voldemort is mad!"  
  
He was really mad that Kurama was wanted by a phyco. He was really made about alot of things.  
  
"Kurama... you baka..."  
  
He yawned.  
  
"Maybe I should sleep..."  
  
He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he tried to fall asleep.  
  
'Please let Kurama be okay... Don't let this guy kill him...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hagrid stared at the Bishounen.  
  
"Tell me who ya are and I won't kill yer..." Hagrid snapped.  
  
The man was horrified. "S-sora..."  
  
Hagrid gasped. "SORA?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little short, I know, but if you review, it'll come, trust me... 


	15. Mind Crush!

Gabbi: Stacy's mom has got it goin' on... lalalalalalalala...  
  
Harry: Eeew...  
  
Kurama: Gabbi! This is a PG fanfic!  
  
Gabbi: Who're you to talk?!  
  
Kurama: Point taken...  
  
Gabbi: Dang... gomen nasai, minna-san! I had no clue I hadn't updated in so long!  
  
Boys: -_-;;  
  
Gabbi: What?  
  
Boys: Juat reply...  
  
Gabbi: Fine...  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Thank you! This fic is getting more and more messed up... I am not even sure of the plot...  
  
Princess Krystal01- Aww! You are just so sweet!  
  
Silvermane1- Reviewer of few words?  
  
ColdFang- You too.  
  
Kaya-Anna- *pulls her up* I'd love to help you ^_^ Wow... Kuronue... never thought about it... thanks!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- Hmm mm ^^  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Oooh! Lemme see!  
  
Kurama: Karasu! Legolas! You sluts!  
  
Hiei: ?!  
  
Harry: EWWW!  
  
Ron: Who's the seme?! WHO'S THE SEME, DANGIT!  
  
Legolas and Karasu: O_O;; AHHH!  
  
Gimli: *comes in* Legolas... *sobs* I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!  
  
Aragorn and Arwen: *come in, stare at Legolas and Gimli, start to make out on the floor*  
  
Kurama: PG! PG!  
  
Karasu: You called us sluts!  
  
Gabbi: *countiues to reply* MAKE KURAMA-CHAN STRAIGHT?! NOOO~~~!  
  
sheenagami- I am not even sure... one or the other, ne?  
  
blitz- Yeah! Here's my idea:  
  
Legolas (la sexy elf)- Kurama  
  
Aragorn (the human we don't know what to do with): Yusuke  
  
Arwen (the chick we don't know if we hate or love): Keiko  
  
Merry & Pippin (the guys we can't tell apart): Jin and Touya  
  
We are running low on cast, and I don't knw what to do with Hiei. I want to make him play the Frodo part really bad. But my friend Kuro-Chan said he'd make a nice dwarf... I am not sure... please suggest!  
  
DogsruleW- Ooh... I likies this idea...  
  
Anime Creature- I know you can't  
  
Amethyst Bubble- lol, funny  
  
Lyn/Lin- Okay!  
  
Rath- See? You aren't ranting... I am doing a Legolas fic soon... soon... I am considering to think out of the box and not have a fic in the Anime section *gasp*  
  
Spark-gurl- Okay!  
  
mars explorer- Doesn't Karasu's outfit look Matrix-like? Sorry, I needed to put in a Matrix gag... with that whole Revolutions flop and all... I never really saw the movies... they bored me. And I realized the thing with Ron's hair... but I don't really care... Kurama's hair has been popping up in my fics as 'crimson' so it don't matter much anymore...  
  
Yo-ma- Whoa... you don't get out much, do you?  
  
Karasu8- I have it... on paper! I will type it ASAP!  
  
lil-jenny- Umm...k?  
  
Baka-Inu- Uhh... thanks...  
  
Well... yeah...  
  
Arwen and Aragorn: *busy*  
  
Kurama: O_o;;  
  
Gabbi: Mozle tof!  
  
Ron: I thought you were Catholic...  
  
Gabbi: I am.   
  
Ron: okay...  
  
Gabbi: Okay! Let's go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic of the Heart  
  
Chapter 15: Mind Crush!  
  
***  
  
As the classes went on, Kurama lost his concentration more and more. Malfoy wouldn't shut up, the teachers were hounding him, and he heard nothing from Hiei.  
  
He kicked at the ground and screamed out of frusteration.  
  
Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurama looked over and saw him. "...Harry..."  
  
"I know you are worried about Hiei, but don't let it take over your day..."  
  
"If only you knew, Harry," Kurama laughed lightly.  
  
Harry smiled softly. "C'mon. Let's go to DADA."  
  
Kurama followed Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu walked down the dark alley. He tried to keep silent. The classes were going on and the least thing he wanted to happen was people staring at him wandering down the halls.  
  
'That light dragon has been found, 'cording to Kuro-Chan... I have to make sure he doesn't go into anyone's mind...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...okay, guys..." Hi-Chan said. "This is Kuro-Chan. She's what you might call an aide. We are going to work together. I know you are all worried about the owls leaving today and the noise. I refuse to lie to my students. All hell is breaking lose. Dragons are running rabid. Voldemort-STOP FIGETING!- is coming."  
  
Kurama heard it, but it still didn't make any sense. He felt sick, but he didn't want to leave, even if he saw Hiei. He felt strange. He just didn't care about anything. He had no problems, it seemed.  
  
~*You don't need Hiei...*~ A voice said softly to him, ~*If he dies, you know that's okay. He won't be waiting for you at the gates of Hell when you are to die...*~  
  
*~But he seemed so concerned...~* Kurama whispered. He closed his eyes, he was floating in dark blue water.  
  
~*He's a good actor...*~ the voice said.  
  
*~No. Hiei is not the type of person to joke about feelings...~*  
  
He opened his eyes. *~AHH! I'M DROWNING!~*  
  
!*Don't worry, Kurama... I am here...*! Hiei came out of nowhere.  
  
*~Hiei! Save me!~*  
  
!*You wish*! Hiei became a huge black dragon, swallowing up Kurama.  
  
Kurama screamed. "HIEI!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran towards him. Hi-Chan cleared the way to see what was wrong. "My God! Kurama!"  
  
Kurama slamed on to the floor, nearly cracking his head open. He was crying and screaming.  
  
"Kurama... Kurama... are you okay?!" Hi-Chan asked.  
  
Kuro-Chan ran over to see what was wrong. "Kurama... he's been hit..."  
  
"By what...?!" Hi-Chan gasped as Kurama slowly opened his eyes, which were clouded by some white fog. "KURO-CHAN?! WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
  
Kuro-Chan stared, unsure what to do. "Get Dumbledore! Get him NOW!"  
  
Hi-Chan nodded and charged.  
  
Hermione just bent down and prayed. "Dear God, Dear God, don't do this... don't do this..."  
  
Kurama calmed down and he seemed to be in a fitful sleep. Kuro-Chan kept rubbing his forehead, trying to calm him down (A/N: The real Kuro-Chan is probably saying 'YES! YES!' in the backround...)  
  
Kuro-Chan bit her nail, nervous. "This is just not good... not good..."  
  
She knew that the Light Dragon somehow got in him...  
  
...she wasn't sure how to get it out.  
  
"Back away! BACK AWAY!" Kuro-Chan yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei grabbed his head and gasped in pain. It felt like someone was screaming in his head. He was in throbing pain. "What happened?! What Happened?!"  
  
A nurse ran over and tried to calm him down. She forced a potion down his throat and the pain numbed slightly, but he was still in pain.  
  
"Gak..." Hiei coughed.  
  
The nurse hugged him close. "God save your soul..."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and tried to think of something that could help him out of the pain... anything...  
  
He thought of Kurama hugging him, not that wench that was holding him, trying to calm him down.  
  
He shoved her away. "Get off of me..."  
  
The nurse slowly let go and backed away. "I am so sorry..."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. It hurt, but he fought back. He was not letting some stupid screaming in his head take him over.  
  
No way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi-Chan ran faster and faster, Dumbledore struggling to catch up with her.  
  
"HURRY, DUMBLEDORE! HURRY!" Hi-Chan screamed. "IF THE DRAGON ESCAPES, I CAN'T RISK KURO-CHAN OR KURAMA DYING!"  
  
She kept running.  
  
Dumbledore weezed out, "HI-CHAN! I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"  
  
Hi-Chan skidded and turned to the room.  
  
The class was in the back and Kuro-Chan held Kurama protectively, a charm against him.  
  
Kurama's eyes were half-open, a souless green to them, and white haze.  
  
Hi-Chan covered her mouth and gasped. She felt a tear escape her. "Dammit! Why did this happen without my knowing?!"  
  
Kuro-Chan got up, handing Kurama to Dumbledore.  
  
Hi-Chan saw that Kuro-Chan's hand had a bleeding cut from it.  
  
"The dragon hit you, didn't it?"  
  
Kuro-Chan solemly nodded. "Didn't mean to. I had it under control and it tried to escape through Kurama's mouth. I had to put a charm on it. It scratched me. That's all..."  
  
(A/N: I think the real Kuro-Chan is sobbing now... like 'HI-CHAN?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!')  
  
Hi-Chan sobbed. "No it's not! Kuro-Chan, you are one of my best friends! If you die, I will be not only sad, I'd stalk your soul down! I don't want anyone to die from this God damn Voldemort? Do you hear me?! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
Hi-Chan took a deep breath.  
  
"I see," Kuro-Chan said. "Then we'll blow that bastard. How's that sound?"  
  
Hi-Chan slowly similed. "I guess I can't stay pissed at you forever, Kuro-Chan..."  
  
Kuro-Chan laughed. "Yep."  
  
Hi-Chan looked at Kurama and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was uttering a spell.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared. "He has to pull through..."  
  
"Why do I think it won't?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry turned to her. "He will. Voldemort wants me, remember? I am the one that is to die. Not him, not you, not Ron, not Hiei. Me."  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. "You might be the one suppose to die, but that doesn't mean that you are the only one to do so."  
  
There was a strange silence in the room.  
  
It was cold and bleek.  
  
And Dumbledore's glasses reflected that of tears.  
  
And Hi-Chan was crying.   
  
Kuro-Chan was about to.  
  
And Kurama just didn't look right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry, DogsruleW! I have to do this! Is Kurama dead? Will Hiei be okay? What is going on?! To find out, reivew!  
  
AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, TOO! 


	16. Una nota mala gots to study for midterms...

~*Note From Gabbi*~  
  
Hello all "Magic of the Heart" readers! I am so, so, sorry, but I am going through a slight writer's block on this fic! Kurama ½ is doing fine, so don't worry K1/2 fans. But Magic is going through a rough time. If you have ANY suggestions, please tell me! Trust me, killing Kurama is NOT on my agenda for this fic. I had to do it cuz I was out of ideas. So please suggest! I am working on a LOTR parody as well. wish me luck!  
  
~Gabbi  
  
Ugh. I have midterms. ; Gack. 


	17. Never Gonna Give Up!

Gabbi: *****getting hit by Kuro-Chan* GOD! OKAY! OKAY!

Kurama: *crying* what did you do~~~

Gabbi: I tortured you. For God's sake, keep it together man!

Kurama: ...*wimpers* 

Gabbi: *sighs*

Kurama: Just... just do your damn replying...

Gabbi: Oh sure ^_^

**ColdFang**- Thank you! I hoped you liked your Christmas! Mine sucked!

**Katyfoxdemon2- **I am sure you are having _so _much fun with Hiei and Kurama's escapades through Hogwarts with the ever-gay Ron and Harry XDDD;

**Dragon Ladysupreme**-  No problem with likin drama... *looks at Karasu*  DO YOU LIKE ORLANDO BLOOM, DON'T YOU?!

Karasu:  Uhh... ^_^ I love my Orli!

Kurama: He hates that -_-+

Karasu: Will you be my Orli?

Kurama: No.

**Blitz**- *laughs*

**Everqueen**- Mwahahahahaha...

**DogsruleW- **Oh really… ^_^

**Kaya-Anna**- Umm... okay!

**Sheenagami**- ^_______^ I am so evil...

Ah, screw it... I don't feel like replying and crap...

Okay! Let's go!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Magic of the Heart Chapter 16:  Never Gonna Give Up! 

*******

Hiei was furious.  "What happened?!  What happened?!"

Dumbledore walked towards Hiei and put his hand on his shoulders.  "Hiei... please..."

"He's not dead!" Hiei screamed.  "Don't give me that shit!"

"But, Hiei, You—' Dumbledore started.

"He's not dead!"  Hiei screamed again.

"He's not..." Hi-Chan spoke.  "But if we don't think of something, he will..."

"Then we have to do something," Hiei growled, he was angered.

"That's the thing.  We don't know what," said Kuro-Chan quietly.

"**_THEN FIND WHAT'S WRONG, DAMN IT!_**" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's not that simple, Hiei…" Hi-Chan pleaded with him.  "If it was, we swear that he would be better…"

Hiei just let it all sink in.  He started to run for it, out the door and through the hallway.

"Hiei! Come back!" the teachers yelled.

Harry stood forward now.  "Let him run."

They sighed and allowed Hiei to wander.

Dumbledore took Kurama's body.  "I am going to my office.  We have time, but it is best we don't waste it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hiei looked all over for Karasu.  "Where are you?!  Karasu!  Karasu! _KARASU!"_

Karasu came from a corridor.  "What?"

          Hiei started at him.  "You ask what's wrong…?"

          "…Yeah…" Karasu said quietly.

          ***SMACK***

          Karasu felt his skin under his eye rip open.

          "I thought you were dead, bastard," Hiei uttered.

          Karasu shook his head.  "No.  I live a half-life.  I can get hurt still."

          "You are suppose to make sure Kurama gets out of this living Hell okay.  You are failing.  He is dying."

          Karasu stared at Hiei quietly.  "If you love him so much, you better get off your ass and save him yourself.  I am only a half-living Quest Class.  He hates me.  But he loves you.  You better think of something, I am not the brains here.  You are, and that rat with glasses… and maybe the Irish knock-off… nah… not him… he reminds me of the short thing with hairy feet from that movie with a lord and a ring… or was it…"

          "Shut up before I hit you again," Hiei snapped.

          Karasu nodded.  "Meet me by the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight.  I think there is some way of solving this.  Bring that rat, too."

          "Okay," Hiei started to walk away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "What are we doing, Hiei?!" Harry whispered.  "Why couldn't Ron come?!"

          "Because we were told to go by ourselves," Hiei snapped.

          "I see…" Harry whispered.  "Is this about Kurama?"

          "I think so."

          "Good.  We have to get him awake.  He can't die.  I am going to, not him."

          Hiei almost stopped.  He was rather shocked by the statement.

          They kept walking.

          "Good.  You came," Karasu said quickly.  He walked briskly passed Harry and Hiei.  "Come."

          They followed him.  "Where are we going?"

          "_Shh_," Karasu snapped.

          They walked into the forest.  They didn't care if it was a rule not to go.  They went anyway.

          Karasu whisled.

(A/N: …and he called upon Shadowfax!  Then copyright laws sued him!  Sorry, it was getting too strange for myself…)

          A woman walked forward, with long green hair and red ties throwing strands of hair up on her head like chopsticks.  She wore a gown made of Dragon Skin, and long gloves of the same thing.  She wore long boots, who were of the skin and she had pale skin.  She had purple eyes that scared Harry.

          "This is Ryujo… she is the Dragon Lady… Ryu no Onna…" Karasu explained.

          "Them elemental dragons running rabid, ne?" she spoke with a weird dialect.  It was like a mixture of English, and Kyoto or something.

          "Yes," Harry said.  "A dragon already took a person."

          "Hikari no Ryu?" she whispered to Karasu.

          "Hai…" Karasu nodded.

          "How long?" Ryujo asked Hiei.

          "About half a day," Hiei said quickly.

          "Aiyah!  Time!  Time!" she screamed.

          "It's bad?" Karasu asked.

          "Hai!  Hai!  Baaaad time!  Person has… eh… 2 days… best do now… best do now…" Ryujo said.

          "Then go!" Hiei screamed.

          "Let's go!" Harry yelled.

          Ryujo bolted.  "I feel Hikari!  Feel!  GO!"

          They followed her.

          "Come!  Come!" Ryujo screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          They ran to Dumbledore's office.  Hiei pounded on the door.  

          Harry growled.  "Dammit…"

          Hiei looked at him.  "What?  What now?"

          "I don't know the password… no… no!" Harry screamed.

          He slammed his fists.  "AH!  NO!  WE GOT TOO CLOSE!  WE ARE NOT GIVING UP!  NO!!  WE GOT TOO FAR!!"

          Hiei stared at the door.  "No…"

          "Don't worry," Dumbledore came out of nowhere.  "I see you got the Dragon Lady.  Good.  I think she can solve this.  Who ever got a hold of her is a genius…"

          Ryujo looked at Dumbledore.  "_Kisama…_"

          She disappeared.

          Hiei cried out the most saddest cry anyone ever heard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And the questions remain!  What is up with Sora?  Why did Ryujo flee?  What did Dumbledore do?  Will little Kurama pull through XD;  Will Karasu be sued because of whistling?  Will I be mauled by fangirls before this fic is through?  Please review and find out!

Happy Valentine's Day! 

****

Peace, ♥, and ♂ that look like♀,

Gabbi, C-Kun, and Da Daichi

♥♥♥♥


	18. I don't need them Anymore

_I  know I haven't updated in ages… but I finally found a way to take the plot somewhere.  I am so sorry and I will try and update as much as I can.  I  am ending _N:ICFYT _and I will focus my energy on this little fic… I still find it funny that the acronym for this fic is _MOTH… _okay!  Focus!  Focus!  Oh!  I  just saw _Dodgeball:  A True Underdog Story.  _There's some funny shit going on in that movie… umm…_

**C-Kun:**  (_hits her with a paper fan)  WORK!  WORK DAMN YOU!_

_Nee… okay…_

--

Magic of the Heart 

**Chapter  15:  I Don't Need Them Anymore**

**--**

            "…I… I almost lost his pulse… his heart literally stopped of a minute there…." Dumbledore said darkly.

            Hiei breathed.  He wasn't dead… he wasn't dead…

            _Yet_.

            "We… we need to find a cure or something!" Harry yelled.  "Please!  Please, Dumbledore, maybe if we…"

            Hiei bit his tongue and walked up to Dumbledore.  He unraveled his armband. 

            "BASTARD!" he howled, then suddenly, the whole room become hot.

            Hi-Chan looked around.  "Yes!  That's it!"

            "Ah-ha!" Kuro-Chan smirked.

Hi-Chan kneeled down.  "Stay down… it's gonna get hot in here. [1]"

            Kuro-Chan kneeled like she did.

            Hiei stared at the fierce form that came from Kurama's aura.  It swirled and swooned, soon forming to a huge dragon.  He stared down at Hiei, his eyes red and the kanji on his forehead glowing with it.  It rocked with its breaths and entirely separated from Kurama, becoming a solid figure.

            "Eat dragon wave, _jackass!" _Hiei yelled, summoning the black dragon.

            "Oh my God!" Harry gasped.

            Ron did what he could, cling to Harry.  (A/N:  Ooooh… the slash…)

            Dumbledore watched, amazed by the skill.  It had to have been last second thoughts, because surely it was a last hope, and it was working.

            '_And so… Luck turns toward the Forbidden Child for once…' _he smiled gently.

            Hiei's hand glowed, a huge black dragon coming from the infamous tattoo, and eventually unscrambling from Hiei's arm.  It let out a merciless scream and its yellow eyes glowed and squinted at its enemy. 

            _RWARROOORRRR! _It screamed.

            Everyone realized that they had to cover their heads.  It was going to get much hotter. "_AHHH!_"

            The dragons began to fade away, the dragon that had once been nearly the death of Kurama now dieing itself.  Hiei smirked as he slowly felt a slight energy drain, obviously the disadvantage of his plan.

            The black dragon pulled back; allowing the other dragon to fall, face forward, and slowly fading.  This was quite painful to Hiei as well, realizing that the black dragon gobbled up the other dragon, turned toward its master and wrapped into his arm again, now with a red outline surrounding it and a fiery aura.  He let out a hiss.  He had just gotten two dragons for the price of one.

            "Hiei!" Harry cheered, Ron as lost as a puppy, "You did it!  You defeated the dragon in less than two pages!  That's nothing compared to the novels I'm it!"

            "Welcome to Anime…" he smirked as he blacked out.

--

            Hi-Chan sat at a wooden chair, watching the hero and the saved for today.  She had a thick textbook, her nose deep in it.

            "Ah ha!  Black Dragon Wave!  Whoa… he risked his life… okay!  He's just gotta rest a little more!" she grinned in spite of herself.  "Yep!  That's it!"

            She watched the two beds carefully.  "Yeah… this is good… it's fine…"

            She looked at the clock.  "Ah… I got class…"

--

            Hiei opened a sliver of his eyes.  "Ah… well… that was different…" he yawned.  He looked at the other bed.  "Kurama?"

            Kurama did not move.

            Hiei feared that the spell, or whatever, was still upon him.  "Kurama!  Get the hell up!"

            He sighed. "It's useless…"

            "He's only tired…" Hermione came into the room.  "Dumbledore said that you really saved him, Hiei… I am shocked…"

            Hiei turned on his back.  "Of course I saved him.  What kind of bastard wouldn't save his friend?"

            "One that would think out his plan… you didn't at all… and just jumped…" she smirked.  "Harry and Ron are busy making up work. You guys got an excuse.  We got extra points for the house!  That's always good, right?"

            "Whatever…" Hiei snarled.

            Hermione looked at Kurama's form.  "He's going to be so happy that you did this, Hiei…"

            "Doesn't matter to me…" Hiei sighed.  "I mean, what was I suppose to do?  Let him die."

            "No… not at all… and don't convict people for not helping… while you came in head-on… everyone else was still thinking… you, sir, are a fool or just a good person…"

            "…Fool…" Hiei mumbled, rolling to his side.

            "See you later, Hiei," Hermione smirked.

--

            Ron took a big bite out of his chicken leg.  "What excitement today… you should've been there, Hermione!  The dragons!"

            Harry nodded calmly. "It was shocking… but we shouldn't have been there.  We were, for the most part, in the way."

            "Hiei had it covered!" Ron laughed.

            "Hiei didn't have a plan… he's stronger than us… he's stronger than a lot of people… we an never go do something like that…"

            "I hope they don't go after either of them for awhile… Hiei looked so drained after that dragon…"

            "What do you expect?" Ron said, food coming from his mouth.

            Hermione winced.  "Uh…"

            "Well!  This has sure been an exciting year!" Harry smiled brightly, "We've never gone through _dragons_ only a week into the year!"

--

            Autumn came and the leaves changed color from shock, starting their beautiful reds, oranges, and yellow.  They put up a good fight up on their perches, but soon lost and fell.

            Kurama watched them fall, his breath suddenly able to be seen escaping from his lips.  He winced, rubbing the back of his neck.  He outlined the scar square on the back of his neck.  No one could really see it… not even Hiei knew of it, only Dumbledore.  It stung at times, Dumbledore saying it's the mark of a dragon taking over Kurama's body for a time.  It's the kanji for fire, supposedly.  At the same time, Kurama liked it.  Fire.  Like Hiei.  He felt connected to Hiei more than ever now, his element on the back of his neck.  But at the same time, it was not good at all.

            _"I know all of you and Hiei.  I don't know if you feel like you lost some of your privacy, but it was necessary from Koenma," Dumbledore said._

_            "Oh… I don't care anymore that much…" Kurama whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.  He just woke up; Hiei had left to stay at the dorm and resume class._

_            Dumbledore watched Kurama carefully as he rubbed his neck.  His glasses were tinted his eyes were not visible._

_            "Ahh… Dumbledore, I feel like I have a scar on my neck… did I get attacked when I was gone?" Kurama asked._

_            "Yes and no.  While your body was host, you were physically drained of your abilities, but I think your realized that."_

_            "Yeah… I did…" Kurama looked at his hands.  "I feel like I would never be able to stand up to walk to class if I tried…"_

_            "You will be bedridden for a month," Dumbledore quipped quickly.  "I know that off hand."_

_            "Great…" Kurama whispered._

_            "It's okay.  You will recover.  While the dragon cursed you, it was a blessing in diquise.  When you recover, you can never be attacked by one of those dragons ever again.  The fire dragon marked you, the fire dragon's victim you will forever.  But no more dragons will victimize you. I am a little concerned about you being a plant user and having been marked by a fire dragon… but then again…you falling for a dragon wielder such as _him _I guess it's a first for everything.  I fear that your attacks will never fully recover.  And that scar you have will be with you the rest of your human life, Kurama.  I wish you luck.  I really do.  And if I ever find a cure… I will try and give it to you, should my reckoning be correct.  But be thankful you are alive."_

            Kurama snorted.  "If I can not be at the condition I was before, what's the point?  If I can't defend myself, how can I defend my friends?"

            "Hey, couldn't help hearing your spread of angst…" Ron came in, his uniform tightly wrapped around him, proving the cold of the day.  "…Is that what's been bugging you?  The fact that the dragon left you less powerful?"

            "…what?"

            "We all noticed you a bit peeved… I know why now… you're afraid to go up against anyone now, because you are not as strong as you used to be because of the scar…"

            "You know about my scar?!" Kurama yelled.

            "Of course!" Ron smiled brightly, "We had to find out what was wrong with you!  You're our friend!"

            _Friend… _Kurama thought.  "Thanks, Ron.  I needed that.  Oh, when you meant 'we'… who do you mean…"

            "Well, Harry, Hermione, and Hiei, of course!" Ron smirked.

            "Oh…" Kurama allowed himself to smile a little.  "Thanks…"

            "We are all worried about you… you seem so scared and jumpy ever since the whole thing… don't worry, Kurama!"

            Kurama smiled fully, obviously being fake, but Ron could never see through that.  "Thank you!"

            Ron stared at the trees.  "Aren't they pretty?  All colorful and all…"

            "And yet, when their time passes, they become ugly and brown," Kurama said darkly.  "Dark brown.  Old, and wrinkling.  Brittle.  Fragile.  And dead."

            "Whoa, calm down, Kurama," Ron said, trying to get Kurama out of this emo-like behavior.

            "You don't get it, Ron.  I have been doing fine in class because my mind is still in tact.  I can still help Hiei when he needs me.  I can help you guys study.  I can have a conversation with Hermione.  I can do a lot.  But whenever I do something like defense against the dark arts or something, I freak.  I can't block as fast.  I can't run as gracefully.  I feel almost mortal, entirely.  I hate it.  I don't want to be the one standing there, watching your guys die when a bunch of dragons attack you.  They will never attack me, but I don't know if I could take it."

            "Stop trying to get pity," Ron snapped.  "There's not need to snap out of it.  You got to build up your skills and things.  That scarred you and now you must recover.  That's the next step.  That's what I always do, and I am better than ever because I got over my problems."

            Kurama turned his head, glaring.

            "Come on…" Ron said, "…it's almost Halloween.  You know our trip to Hogsmede coming up and stuff… so get over it… we're going to have fun and stuff… cool it."

            Kurama nodded slowly.  "Fine."

--

            "Halloween?" Hiei asked.

            "Halloween…" Harry said, pointing to the outside.  "You know… umm…"

            "I don't know of some stupid holiday like that…" Hiei snapped.

            "It figures…" Harry sighed.

            "Japan had a different holiday," Hermione took out a book.  "You know of Obon Week?"

            "Oh… yeah… Kurama explained that a little…"

            "That's 'round those lines…" Hermione said, all bookish.

            "Whatever… I don't care…" Hiei snapped.

            He stared at the walls. 

            "It's must hurt not being able to celebrate anything like you have…" Hermione said, trying to get his attention.  "To be abandoned after birth to fend for yourself?  Then having to have a stranger explain to you how to live?  And you simply just can't open up to it… can you?"

            Hiei snorted.  "It's different to not want to.  I really don't care.  I really don't care what happens to anyone."

            "What about Kurama?  You know what Dumbledore said.  He is weakened because it was the fire dragon.  But now he is under your control, that dragon.  We have not faced any since then.  And you don't care?  I know you worry about Kurama, as does Kurama to you.   And if you just listen, you guys can make it."

            Harry listened quietly. 

            "Hiei… I have read up on your curse… if you finally admit your feelings, you won't be sickly, ever, and you can protect Kurama, should he be in distress in the drained state.  Hiei…"

            Hiei kicked her, shifting position.

            Hermione grabbed her side.  "Oh?  So that's how your feel?  That's how you feel about everything?  Well, Hiei, I won't give up.  Harry, Ron, Kurama… none of us will… we don't want you to be in pain, Hiei… none of us…"

            "That's what you think, bitch?!  That's what you think?!" Hiei yelled, swiping his hand across her cheek.

            She groaned and fell back somewhat.  "You don't mean it…" she mumbled.  "You don't mean it…"

"Look, bitch, you stay out of my problems and I won't hurt you!" Hiei exclaimed, "I don't hurt Kurama only because I respect him, I don't respect you, asshole, at all, so hurting you, spiting at you, won't make any difference!  Get the hell away and I won't kill you!"

Hermione sniffed.  "You wouldn't hurt me, Hiei…. You wouldn't… I know you wouldn't…. you are good… deep down… you are a good person, Hiei…"

She stared at him, tears staining her face.  "_Stop being a bastard and listen to me, Hiei!"_

She felt her hand become tense.  "I shouldn't get into your life like this.  I really shouldn't.  I really shouldn't.  I have no right to.  But because Kurama can't look out for you because he had to nurse himself, I will do his role for you!  I know he is your voice of reason, and because you can't take care of yourself, I will have to for you!"

She let out a gasp and more tears.  "Hiei!  I wanted Kurama, but until I saw his devotion toward you, I knew I could never have him!  So I might as well do something fore him, for thinking such greedy thoughts!  And Hiei just let me help you!  I just want you to be happy, Hiei!  We all do!"

Hiei stood up, at her height.  His eyes hid in his bangs.  "Stop sniffling and acting like a baby… there's no reason to cry… it's pathetic…"

He stared at her.  "Kurama… he is a part of me you will never replace… you can try… but you never will be able to…"

"Can I try?" she asked.

"Fine… be my guest…" he sighed.

Hermione hugged him.  "Thank you…"

Harry watched.  He, too, lost his parents and their care, brought into an abusive home.  But he at least had memories.  To have none, and not have a figure to look up to… that'd be horrible… he knew Hiei was older…and to recover from the trauma would be harder to him than Harry… but Hermione was smart and one to something.  Maybe the end of this, they would learn something.

Something… more valuable than a house cup, or a won quiddich match, but more of learning to open up, and some other mushy crap.

"Okay… Hermione… get off of me…" Hiei snapped.

--

[1]= That's from Fire Academy training -'  Stay low, the heat is less intense, the heat rises… but I guess that's obvious…

_I personally love this chapter.  I think the plot finally got dept and things.  I thank everyone that waited so long!  I will try and update more often and the _K1/2 _fans will be satisfied with a sequel as well!  I feel so privileged as a writer to have people read my work.. .please review and I will love you all forever (what… I need to find some kind of gimmick XD)_


	19. Happy Birthday, Only One Pt 1

_I'm back and better than ever, baby! Hahahahahahhahahahah! Okay, I must calm down. I am happy to say that I have a new computer and it's time to update Magic of the Heart! Thank you all!_

--

**Magic of the Heart**

_**Chapter 16: Happy Birthday, Only One Pt 1**_

--

"I can't believe it!" Harry gasped, breathing in the crisp autum air. "We're here! We're at Hogsmeade!"

"Same here..." Hermione whispered. "It feels great to be back.

"I could _kill _for a butterbeer right now..." Ron sighed.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, Hiei, you're no fun!" Kurama laughed.

"Uh... let's see..." Hermione said, "Uh, well, let's go look around at some stores... you know, maybe some early Christmas gifts or... birthdays..."

"Birthdays?" Hiei asked.

Kurama winked at Hermione. "Oh, yes!"

Ron and Harry nodded. "Uh, Hiei, let's go get some butterbeer, just us guys..."

Hiei looked up at Kurama with a 'please don't leave me with _them_' look.

"Oh, go ahead!" Kurama suggested. "It'll be fun to not be with me constantly!"

Hermione and Kurama quickly zipped away.

Hiei wasn't able to speak.

"Let's go!" Harry grabbed his arm.

"KURAMA!" Hiei yelled.

Hermione pulled a strand of her brown hair back. "Okay... so we are going to celebrate Hiei's birthday on November 25th?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. "I figured that it would give us enough time to plan.

It was November 6th.

"I considered November 20th1... but then I said no..." Kurama laughed nervously.

Hermione grinned softly. "You're so funny, Kurama..."

They walked down the street to see all the shops.

"What do you think Hiei would want?" Hermione asked. "I mean... I was thinking about many things... but I don't know... I just want to make up with him, you know?"

"I'm sure he has already forgiven you, Hermione," Kurama said calmly. "He is just hard-headed."

"I know... I know... but... hey, Kurama, when is your birthday?"

"June 2nd2, naturally. Rose season."

Hermione giggled. She loved Kurama's company...

Kurama swooped the scarf around his neck. Hermione froze when she saw a glimse of the scar.

"Kurama..." she whispered.

He turned his head and grinned. "What?"

Hermione blushed. "N-nothing..."

They walked down the street looking at the stores. Hermione tried to find something.

"I think I may just try and make him a new scarf or something..." Kurama laughed. "He shreads them, you know..."

"You'd think you'd do something more nice for him!" Hermione gasped.

"I would... but... I dunno... I will probably so something like... oh... you know..."

"You'll sleep with him?" Hermione asked. She wasn't stupid.

"I guess... he's easy to please..."

Hermione sighed. Why were guys always taken?

She placed her hand on her chest. She admitted it. Kurama was not only handsome, he was well-mannered and could look out for himself, unlike Ron and Harry. He had a caring heart and such a sweet smile that she felt her face grow red every time he did. She admitted it. She was in love.

Kurama looked up and down the streets. He sifted through his pocket. He could tell what Hermione was going for. Something really nice and expensive... not that Hiei would care... but she really wanted to make up for her mistakes.

"Ah... here we go..." he whispered.

An average tear gem. He picked it up from Yukina a while ago. She gave it to him as a gift for some holiday. There were so many in Japan it was hard to keep track.

He knew that even a person with magic blood like these guys in Hogsmeade would buy it for tons of money.

Hermione gasped. "Oh! Look, Kurama! Jewlery!"

They walked inside, the magical sound of bells ringing (I gotta stop using that word).

Hermione looked around. She didn't recall this store before.... she looked at the jewels and magic amulets.

Kurama gasped. "Sugoi!"

Hermione loved the natural flow of his Japanese.

'_Stop it..._' she remined herself, '_He's taken..._'

Kurama looked at a deep-colored ruby. "That's nice..."

Hermione looked around. "Okay... okay..."

She froze. She dove down to stare at the necklace she had eyed. It was a light red jewel wrapped in a silver frame. There was a thick silver chain that grabbed it. She covered her lips. "I must... get it... for..."

"That's so nice!" Kurama grinned, not realizing how personal the necklace really was. "Do you need money... that's got to be expensive..."

"Yeah, girly," the salesman cut in. "A ton."

Kurama took out a tear gem. "Here... a hiruseki... is this good enough?"

The salesman stared. "Oh... oh my God!"

"Does this work?" Kurama grinned.

"Oh yes!" the saleman gasped.

He quickly grabbed it. "It's real! Oh yes! It's real!"

He pulled out the amulet and put it in a box. Hermione took it and stared at Kurama.

"It'll be from you and me..." Kurama grinned.

Hermione grinned. "Yes."

--

"Hiei! Hiei....!" Harry punched Hiei gently in the shoulder. Hiei looked at him.

"You haven't touched your butterbeer..." Harry mused.

"I know..." Hiei hissed.

Ron took a gulp. "Don't know what you're missing!"

Hiei growled. "I don't care."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything... I'm sick of being here... I can't stand seeing Kurama all weak..."

"He seems fine to me," Ron murmered.

"No... he's not... I see more than you will ever. He struggles to get out of bed like an old hag. His ki is weak. I can't stand it."

"Hiei..."

A tall man with silver hair came inside. The boys turned in awe. He was... beautiful.

The man was none other than Sora, but they didn't know it. Sora blushed as he passed. He sat two down from Harry.

"He's... no..." Hie whispered. He jumped off his stool and took the guy's collar. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Sora screamed. "Let me go... _HIEI!"_

He clamped his mouth. Shit.

--

1AFI fangirls, say it with me: _Davey Havok's Birthday_. He'll be 28, no -

2 Okay, I really don't freakin' know his b-day. Leave me alone I am very happy now.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I have to go and do stuff. Please review and I promise to do more tomorrow!_


End file.
